Parties & Mistakes
by Ariette24
Summary: The trusty group of four goes to one of Kira's big bashes one night, not knowing how bad everything would turn out. Being drunk leads to mistakes, mistakes lead to rumours, and rumours lead to career enders. Follow Ally on a journey of guilt, anger, love, and obviously mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So basically this is set during the first few months of their senior year, placing them at about 17 years old. Austin at this point has been dating Kira for 6 months(so ignore all that stuff that happened with Austin and Ally getting together for a brief period of time. For the sake of the story, none of it happened). Anyway I'm picturing Kira as more bitchy than she was portrayed in the show, and you'll understand why. Also for the sake of the story, I'm having Ally's parents living together. I think they may be divorced in the show but they aren't here, and Ally's mom is also not working in the wild at this time.

Other than that, all you need to know is this is in Ally's point of view unless otherwise noted.

Oh and please enjoy and review:)

**Disclaimer: **You would know if I owned Austin and Ally. I don't think it would be on Disney Channel then.

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 1: Ally's POV

My mind was foggy. That's all I could think of as I opened my sleep encrusted eyes. Damn, you drank a lot last night Ally. My head pounded and the barely existent light in the room hurt.

I flipped to my side, splaying my arm out as I went. It connected. And not with the bed, with something warm. I ignored the pain in my head as I snapped open my eyes. Where the hell was I? This is not my room, and it's not the Sonic Boom either. I looked down to where my arm had just hit something. Shit.

It all came flooding back to me. Did I really drink that much? My missing clothes seem to think so. Oh shit, where are my clothes? I peaked under the sheets. Well I guess he's not wearing clothes either...

Did that mean... I couldn't even think it. I had never in my wildest dreams thought that I would be here. In this bed. With him. At his girlfriends house. God that sounds like a soap opera! Or some dramatic prime time teen show!

'Oh Em Gee Claire can you believe this?' That's what they'd say in the show. Come to think of it, that's what they'll say if they find out about this. This. What was this? My head hurt just thinking about it, or maybe that was my oncoming hangover. Or maybe it was all just a dream.

I glanced down again at the figure lying next to me. Everything pointed to the fact that him and I had just had sex. A prospect that I was not entirely comfortable with. My eyes closed tight, I needed to think. Did that happen? I remember coming into this room, laughing, hiccuping, closing the blinds because it was far too bright and we didn't like the light right then, and then the door closed, locked tight. That was where my memory went, but I knew what happened behind closed doors at these parties, anyone could guess. I just wished it wasn't me. Hell if I'm wishing, I wish it wasn't him either.

I drew my legs to my chest and closed my eyes. Had we seriously just done that? There was no way, right? I mean you can't just jump into bed with someone like that. Even with alcohol, I'm sure there'd have to be something there. But what if there was something there? What if that's why we did it? Okay, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Do I know that for sure we did it?

Do I know for sure that I had sex with Austin Moon?

Thinking logically does it make sense? Okay so we're locked in a room together at a drunkenly stupid party. That's probably clue one. We're on the bed together. Clue number two. Our clothes are missing, clue number three. It sounded pretty logical to me.

"Yo, dude. There's someone in here."

I gasped and clutched the blankets around me. Another voice was heard asking how he knew as the lock was jimmied back and forth. Eventually the two of them got bored of this attempt and walked away, ceasing the incessant worry forming in my chest. I had to leave. If I didn't want this blown out of proportion and if I didn't want everyone finding out, I had to leave.

I shot up from the bed and my eyes landed on something. Shit. Slightly off the centre of the bed was a medium sized red stain. Another few drops remained in the spot where I had been lying. Well, I guess that's proof positive. The two of us had had sex. Me and Austin. Austin and I. Austin had taken my virginity. I could only assume I'd taken his. We'd had sex. We had sex. Oh my God we had sex. I Ally Dawson, doer of good deeds, innocent quiet song writer had had sex. And with her partner. With her song writing taken partner.

Oh my God I just helped him cheat on his girlfriend. I stood there completely frozen, butt naked in that room. In that moment I came to the realization that I was the other woman. How could we have let this happen?

I bent down snatching up the clothes that were strewn across the floor. Throwing on the rumpled clothes that Trish had picked out of my closet. Oh God Trish, why did you make me come here? I wanted to cry right now. I wanted to just lay down and cry. But I knew I couldn't, I knew that if I did Austin would ask what was wrong and figure it all out. I knew that if I left right now there'd be a chance of him never knowing. God I'm a horrible person, that makes me such a horrible person.

I watched him sleeping. He was so peaceful, I almost felt bad for leaving. I almost had the idea of waking him up and letting him know that this did happen. Almost had the idea of getting back into the bed and letting him figure out what to do.

"Ally" he mumbled. It took me a second to realize he was still sleeping. An inadvertent smirk appearing on my face as relief flushed through me.

"I'll see you later today, Austin" I whispered as I opened the door. My brain was telling me to just get the hell out of there, just bolt, just flee. I ran down the stairs of the house, people still mulling about in a drunken stupor.

I glanced at my phone. 3:43am flashed on the screen. Good it would still be dark. But how was I getting home? From all the texts I'd gotten, Trish had already left me to fend for myself.

Where are you? 12:41am

Ally I swear if you're off dead somewhere I'll kill you. 12:56am

I want to go home! I need sleep! 1:03am

Ok I'm leaving find your own way. 1:07am

Sorry I went home and I'm going to sleep. Text me if you're alive! 1:23am

Thank you Trish, seems like you looked hard. Then again at least she texted. And maybe I didn't want her to look so hard. She would've seen what we'd done. Would've known, would've freaked.

"Ally!" I heard a voice call. I turned around a smile automatically appearing on my face. "What are you still doing here?"

"I passed out a while ago and figured I should probably get a move on. But, I don't exactly have any way of getting home." I told her.

"Oh did you need a lift?" Kira asked me gesturing to her garage that housed many cars.

"Oh no, I'm sure I can find a way-"

"No, no, I insist. After all any friend of Austin's is a friend of mine." She winked and led me to the garage where a driver was waiting. "Speaking of which, do you know if Austin left?"

I froze for a moment before coming to my senses. I shook my head and replied, "I haven't a clue.

* * *

A&A

* * *

I'm completely a goody two shoes, I'll admit that. I've never gone against what my parents have said. Never gone out when they said not to, never been out later than curfew, never been that stupid typical teenage girl. I'd broken all of that tonight. And more. I'm not the person I thought I was.

Which was why it was so hard coming back in to my house that night. It was 4:00am by the time I reached my house, that's crazy past my curfew. I fumbled in my pocket, desperately searching for the keys, praying that I hadn't dropped them on the floor of Kira's guest room. Luckily they were there. Oh thank God they were there. But it was still the most awkward thing walking into my house.

It was deathly quiet. I'd never heard it this quiet, it was usually so full of life and music. Granted I'd never been up at 4 in the morning before. It was unsettling. As I closed the front door as silently as possible, I noticed a slip of white paper on the front desk. My name was on the front in my mothers handwriting. Oh shit. So they knew, and why wouldn't they? I wasn't there when they went to sleep, I clearly broke curfew, broke their trust. I deserved whatever punishment they gave me.

I headed up the stairs and laid down on my bed, unfolding the paper. With a yawn, I began to read;

Ally,

It's 1:15am currently. You know that it's well past your curfew right now and you also know that your father and I have work tomorrow morning. I have to go to sleep right now, but you are not off the hook. I waited as long as I could for you, but I'm doubtful you'll be home anytime soon. I'll see you in the morning, if you're even home by then.

I hope you enjoyed whatever freedom you thought you had tonight. I assure you it'll be gone soon.

Love,

Your Mother who said be home by 11, especially on a school night.

It almost seemed like she got progressively angry, or maybe that's just how she lectures. I've never had much of one of those. I wish I knew if this was normal for her. My eyes scanned over the words once more, trying to focus on where the paper had been pressed harder or where more anger had been inflected on the wording. But my brain was still foggy and my eyes felt like they could barely see. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

A&A

* * *

"Ally!" I heard a loud voice call. "Ally wake up or you'll be late for school." It was my mothers voice travelling up the stairs. I guess she'd seen I had gotten home.

A yawn overcame me as I glanced toward the bedside clock. She was right, if I didn't get a move on I'd be late. And I'd have to skip breakfast. But from the way my stomach was churning, I didn't really mind.

My feet propelled me to my dresser as my head was spinning. I arbitrarily grabbed some clothes out of the drawers, hoping they matched up. My mind strayed to Austin, lying in that bed smiling. I never knew someone could look that peaceful after something so life shattering had happened. I knew that our friendship would never be the same again. And how could we go back? Hey, we just had sex and I helped you cheat on your girlfriend! But let's go write a song! Yeah!

I have no idea what's going to happen.

That thought weighed heavily in my mind and I dragged my feet until I reached the washroom. God I looked ghastly. My hair was dishevelled and my makeup smudged. I even looked a shade or two paler than normal, which is hard for me to do. Sighing I closed the door and let the first few tears fall down my cheeks.

"Ally!" My mom called again "Trish is here, now hurry up!"

I hastily wiped away the tears, taking the smudged and ugly makeup off along with it. I then quickly changed into what I'd picked out and brushed my hair gently. I looked decently acceptable. But of course, once you come across something good, theres a high chance you'll come across something bad. And that's precisely when I realized it. In the pile of clothes that I'd just discarded, one key garment was missing.

I'd left my bra in Kira's guest bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you so much for all the favourites, follows, reviews, and even views. I'm feeling a lot more confident than I have been for a while, so thanks for that:) Just a tiny warning, there is some swearing in this chapter and will be for the remainder of the story. I'm sorry if that's offensive, but I'm going for realism and not Disney channel. Now without further ado, Chapter 2!

...And I'm entertained that rhymed. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show, I only own my ideas.

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 2: Ally's POV

"Ally," Trish said wildly as I made my way down the stairs. "I'm so sorry that I left you there last night! I was tired and I had to sleep and I thought you were with Austin and that he could take you home, but I guess not. And then I texted Austin and he replied this morning that he hadn't seen you. Which is worrisome and just makes me feel even worse for abandoning you there!" She rambled on.

"Did you explain this whole abandoning thing to my mom?" My voice came out slightly odd, and whimpering at first. Was Austin covering for me? Or did he truly not remember me being there?

She raised her eyebrows but nodded. She'd probably told my mom that story in about the same words, which would lessen my punishment but still make her wonder. No one knew why I had disappeared, and if I could help it, no one would ever find out the truth. If anyone found out... Well there'd be hell to pay.

But then there was my bra. The one fact that terrified me, the fact that someone might be able to figure out it was mine. Thank God my mom stopped putting my name in my underwear years ago. That could've ended so much worse than it is now. But it's still a bra, at her house, in the room with her boyfriend. Where we'd basically done the nasty. No, not basically, certainly.

Because him and I, we're idiots. Nothing but idiots. I cannot believe I did that. I cannot believe that we did that. I'm the mistress, I'm the other woman, and I did not want to own up to that. I wanted to stay home and just lay on my bed and cry. But, in order to do that I would need to confess to what I had done, what we had done, and there was no way in hell I was doing that.

"Ally?" It was Trish again, staring at me with confusion bright in mind. I couldn't tell if she had been talking and I, not listening, or if I had just zoned out. Either way I looked weird as hell.

I flashed a smile her way and gestured toward the door. "Shall we?" I asked.

She exited the open door and yelled a quick goodbye to my parents. I stepped out into the blazing sunlight and felt like hissing. It hurt to look at. Well I guess I still had a hangover. Still had? Please, why would it be gone now. I moved down the front walkway, even steps, trying not to aggravate the building headache.

"Okay," Trish started "What the hell happened with you last night? Screw being apologetic and abandoning and shit, this is your fault. You got piss drunk, and I mean like plastered! That's why I told Austin to look after you. But, Austin was super drunk too so that probably wasn't a good plan. Like honestly? Did you guys forget it was Thursday?"

"Can we please take this down a level, your voice hurts." I closed my eyes for a split second before she began shrieking again.

"See! You shouldn't have drank that much! Did you not realize there was shit in the punch? And like every drink that you would've thought was non-alcoholic? That's what screwed you over! That's what screwed you both over!"

I looked at her then, her arms flailing wildly, eyes a shade darker than normal. She was mad at me? She had no right to be mad at me! She was the one who dragged me there after all!

"Okay," I laughed the tiniest bit. "First of all when you're angry your grammar becomes horrible. Whatever I'll let it slide. But come on Trish, you're blaming me for this? You're the one who dragged me there!"

"Well it's good to know you will totally be responsible in the future."

"Hey! I made it home!"

"Whatever," she snorted and waved a hand at me dismissively. "How much you drank doesn't matter. It's what happened to you that I care about."

She looked at me inquisitively and for a second, I thought about telling her. It would certainly be a gigantic weight off my chest if she knew. Or maybe it would add another weight? She'd probably be both scolding and excited at the same time. I knew she had her ships, her secret ones that she'd never tell anyone, the ones she did for 'real people'. Austin and I were a ship of hers. Which was a main factor in why I decided not to tell her.

"I don't know. I was with Austin," I swallowed hoping that this lie wasn't obvious. "Then I wasn't. I woke up in one of the guest rooms all alone. I have no idea how I got there, all I know is that Kira was nice enough to lend me a free ride home."

It was a half truth. At least it was that, I've never been a good liar but apparently this time it was convincing enough.

I looked ahead again and listened to Trish ramble on about her night. Apparently she had been trying to pick up some guy last night, not that I took the time to notice. But nothing wound up working and he left with another girl. For a second I felt bad for her. I'd be a bad friend if I didn't feel bad, but I had other things to worry about. The school had come into view and it looked busier than usual.

"God, she must've been pissed!" I heard one girl say.

"Talk about a horrible five am wake up call." Another passerby said.

"Dude, she didn't deserve that. He's such an asshole, you don't do that to a girl." One of the popular guys spoke.

"Okay," Trish stalled. "What's going on? Everyone is buzzing about something, my gossip senses are tingling."

She smirked as we walked in the front door but my face dropped. My eyes zeroed in on the bulletin board and my head started pounding. Oh. My. God. Trish continued to walk towards it, pushing through a huge crowd of people. I heard moans of displeasure, saw shakes of heads, and a few people arguing. How could one person cause all of this? Maybe it was three people, I don't know. But this was crazy. The whole school was up in arms. And here I was standing next to Trish trying to make it look like I wasn't guilty.

Trying to make it look like my bra wasn't up for display.

Trish gasped and plucked the piece of paper off the wall. I figured something horrible was on the paper, but was it about me? Had I been outed? Austin certainly had been, and I had no doubt that it was Kira who did this.

But when Trish handed me the note, I knew it wasn't about me just yet. This was all about Kira. All she wanted to do was shame Austin, shame the 'mystery whore'. What have I done?

"Ally, read it!" Trish called to me. And when I only glanced down she snatched it away, deciding to read it aloud.

"To the slut which this bra belongs to,

As cute as your whoreish little bra style is, it doesn't belong. You fucked my boyfriend last night and you fucked with the wrong person. But I don't think you care. I just want you to know that your precious little article that was on your tiny chest last night, is safe. So take it and claim your man whore, he's of no worth to me now. I hope this was worth it.

Love Kira."

God that was poignant. Love? Seriously? That's probably the bitchiest way you can sign a hate letter. But this was bad, all anger aside from her pasting my bra on the board and repeatedly calling me a slut/whore/bitch, this was bad. I'd totally just jeopardized Austin's whole record deal future. What if Kira made her dad take back the deal?

Trish was staring at my face, shaking her head. "Yeah, that's how I feel." She spoke slowly and scoldingly. She was pissed at him, or maybe pissed at Kira. But there was fire in her eyes.

"Do you know what this means for Austin?" I whispered, finally finding my voice. Her eyes widened when she figured it out and her head turned down. I heard a few curse words before the foyer went quiet. This could only mean one thing.

Austin had arrived.

The crowd parted and a blonde head came into view. Dez was following behind, laughing and joking with Austin, completely oblivious to all the angry people staring at them. When they got to the front of the room they both stopped, Dez staring at the bra as if it was the first he had ever seen. Austin looking guilty.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Trish was the first to speak.

Austin's eyes went from the bra, to the note in Trish's hand, to the angry students, to my eyes. In that one flickering glance I saw the look. Not only was there guilt, which would be expected, there was also recognition and sorrow. He knew. He remembered and he knew. And I hated it. If I started crying right here and now they'd all know, but there was only so much left that I could stand.

"I- I" Austin stuttered. All these people were waiting on what he was about to say next, waiting for some heartfelt apology, or explanation. He looked up at Trish and I. He was blank. There was no explanation for this. No explanation, except for the fact that we were both horrible people.

Trish shook her head and shoved the note into his limp hands. The colour drained from his face as he realized that Trish had lost all faith in him too. I almost felt as isolated as he did, felt as if I could be in my own world. I felt trapped in my thoughts, trapped in something that seemed like a nightmare. The feeling still didn't dissipate when the bell shocked me out of my reverie. All the bell did was make me finally look at him completely for the first time that morning. He looked about as good as I did. Hair disheveled, no colour on his face, posture was slouching, there was no chipper Austin in sight. The Austin that had been there the night before was gone. I was a horrible person.

"Austin," I whispered, unsure if he even heard.

"Ally!" Trish called, grabbing onto my wrist. "It's time for class, lets go."

She started to pull me away as the crowd dispersed. One last glance at Austin told me he had heard my whisper. One last glance at Austin told me he was sorry.

* * *

**AN: **I would love to hear what you thought about this. Also just a warning/statement I'm most likely only going to post once a week. I think every Sunday, so far is a good idea. I have 8 of my chapters completed so far, but there's a fair amount to go. So once a week seems fair, but it might get more spread out depending on how quickly I work. Thanks for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Ugh I had some problems uploading this one... Oh well! Thank you all for the support, keep the love coming I'm loving it;). As a reward for your love, here is chapter 3! Read, enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own Austin & Ally, but I do own this idea!

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 3: Ally's POV

I knew that Trish was talking to me, I could see the worry and anger lines on her face. I could see her hands flailing wildly as if that made the message more important. I knew she was talking about Austin and how furious she was with him, but most of myself didn't even care. I was more preoccupied with the fact that I was completely involved with this situation. I mean sure, this is pretty worrisome, and from the outside I can see the anger, but it didn't matter to me right now. Everything had changed in an instant, I was no longer the girl that everyone thought I was. To use Kira's words, I was a slut.

I gasped, and not because I had mentally called myself a slut, but because I had the worst cramp of my life just happen to me. I grasped at my stomach for a second, barely having time to think about how weird it was before I had another shooting pain. And then a settling pain in my back. Really? So this is what I get for having sex. Awesome. I get to feel like one of those horrible crampy, nausea filled period days. Well, sex is just awesome.

"Ally are you okay? You seem like you're in pain?" Trish looked at me, her anger towards Austin seeping into worry for me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I nodded, holding my left side where a cramp was persisting.

"Is it that time of the month? I thought we synced up years ago. Didn't that happen? And I mean it's not that time for me so why should it be for you?"

I looked at her and smiled, a smile which shortly turned into a laugh. She stated at me, cocking her head to the side like a confused little puppy, which only made me laugh harder.

"You're crazy aren't you?" She laughed at me, sinking down into her seat.

"You know those days before you start where your body is just like, preparing or something? I assume it's one of those days." One of those really uncomfortable days. She nodded, I must be getting better at lying. A part of me wished I wasn't getting better at lying, because if I wasn't getting better, then I wouldn't be in this situation.

I plopped my bag onto the desk, finding basically nothing. Well shit. I realized two things, in all the haste of this morning I had forgotten to pick up my stuff in my room. And with all the haste of this morning I had forgotten to go to my locker. Pushing my bag to the floor I made the decision to go and actually retrieve my books.

I mumbled an apology and explanation to Trish before leaving the classroom. The halls seemed more crowded than it usually would have been two minutes before class. Everyone was still buzzing. God Austin, why do you have to be so popular? I hated this situation. I wasn't sure if I hated it because he was popular or if I would have hated it if he wasn't. That would make me a horrible person if I only hated it because of the attention. But, then again, if he was dating a less popular, less outgoing girl, she wouldn't have done this. Which would have been worse. She would have been heartbroken. Not that Kira wasn't, she was just taking it a different way...

Before I knew it I was in front of my locker. I had to wrack my aching brain for the combination, numbers that usually came to me easily. 25-55-25. Or numbers around that. Either way, the damn thing wasn't opening. I was clearly incompetent. I rested my head against the cool metal for a second, a calm falling over me. Closing my eyes I realized how tired I was, I also realized that with my eyes closed the headache was significantly less. Backache though, that was still there.

With a sigh I popped my eyes open, ready to try at the lock again. However, I was not expecting the feet I saw next to me. I blinked a few times, shit, I knew those shoes. I followed the shoes up to the face and slightly smiled at him.

"Hey Austin." I spoke softly.

"Do you need some help?" It was the first thing he had said to me all day and he wasn't even looking at me. There was also something about his voice, something that made the next few words come out of my mouth.

"No Austin, I don't need help." I said the words in an even voice, but I could still see the hurt cross his features. Something had changed between us. In a matter of one night we had changed our friendship forever. Looking at him I wanted to cry. I let out a shaky breath as he stared at me, his dark brown eyes piercing me to the core. My locker was a much more interesting subject than the conversation we were going to have. But eventually I looked up, earnestly peering upon his face.

"Sorry" his lips moved, and he turned away. I watched him as he left down the hall. Even his walk had changed. I'd broken him. I'd broken us. I'd broken them. Dammit, I'd broken everything.

The second bell rang and I swallowed my fears and everything that was threatening to bubble over and drown me. I turned back to the locker and quickly managed to open it. Thank God I thought, pulling out what I needed and hastily locking it again. But when I turned around to face the now empty hallway, all I could think of was Austin walking dejectedly along it. I had made that.

When I finally fell into my seat I still felt horrible. I probably looked it too. It was one if those moments where you just decide that life sucks. And that you suck. And that everything just sucks.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked me.

"Peachy." I replied tersely.

Kira had just sauntered in, cronies in tow. She went up to the teacher and said a few words waving the papers in her hands, and wildly gesturing. Eventually Miss. Daily nodded, a sympathetic look crossing her face.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Miss. Daily spoke. "Kira would like your attention for the first few minutes of class today."

I moved in my seat, I could already tell whatever she had to say was going to be uncomfortable. I was also just trying to find a spot where my back wouldn't be yelling at me. Or so to speak. Damn those weird cramps and stupidly hung over headache. Oh life was great.

"Hello everyone" Kira grinned a 10 watt smile at the front of the classroom. The only way I could think of describing her look was evil. "I'm sure you all know what happened yesterday evening at my party."

* * *

A&A

* * *

Well if we're being accurate it was probably this morning around 12am. Or the whole ordeal started around that time. Austin had pulled me into the room after I had been complaining about it being too loud.

"There is that better?" He asked stumbling onto the bed.

"Wow." I stated dumbly. "It's huge in here! It's like the size of a house." A laugh escaped me as I walked over to where he was and tripped over my own feet. "Ouch" I mumbled.

"That didn't hurt" he said jokingly slapping me. "It's a bed silly"

I stretched out over the plush yellow comforter. It was probably the comfiest thing I had ever laid my ass on. And I was tired and I felt like sleeping.

"Don't be going to sleep, Trish will be mad or whatever if you do" Austin spoke, poking my side.

I swatted at his hand telling him to stop. Trying to make myself open my tired eyes. "Is it bright in here or is it just me?"

"Her whole house is bright." Austin mumbled, lying down on the bed next to me.

"She isn't." I laughed to myself and heard laughter come from beside me as well. "Would you close the blinds? It's too light."

Somehow that sentence made sense to us. Even though it was night and there wasn't any light coming through. Even though the bright hanging chandelier like lights were on above us. But, he got up and shut the blinds and when he laid back down beside me, I sighed in content. Apparently it made a difference. I was nearly asleep when he spoke again.

"You know, she really is stupid."

"Who is?" I asked dimly and turned to face him.

"Kira." He stated as if it were obvious. "She's pretty but dumb."

"Pretty dumb." I laughed at my own joke.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, taking it way too seriously and bolting up straight on the bed. "She's failing 2 courses at school"

"Damn." I muttered. "And I thought she just dressed like a slut." He laughed from beside me, lazing back on the bed and I continued. "But then you must like that."

"I thought she was a lot smarterer when we first started whatever."

"Her breath stunk, she's stupid, she probably doesn't brush her teeth."

"That's nasty!" He looked genuinely disgusted. "And I kiss that!"

"Ew!" I exclaimed as if I was four years old and afraid of cooties again.

We both laughed, falling over each other. Our legs were entangled, my head moving onto his chest. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, as if he had suddenly become serious again.

"I mean who is so stupid that they have a party on a Thursday?"

And the laughter continued. It was pointless. I have no idea what we were even talking about, it's all a blur in my mind. I remember insulting her hair, and her slutty clothes, and how people only liked her for her father. I remember constantly laughing, constantly in contact with him, touching him. Until the clock struck 1 in the morning.

And then we kissed.

I don't know how it happened. I don't know if we had kept laughing or if we were serious. All I know is that after that kiss we went way too far. After that we changed everything.

* * *

A&A

* * *

I felt a rush of air fly past my face and suddenly there was a sheet of paper on my desk. I looked at the foreign paper and saw numbers all the way down the page. Clearly I'd blanked out. But, I quickly came to the realization that this was a quiz handed out by Kira. She was stampeding around the room handing out the papers, a triumphant smile on her face. I wanted to slap that smile right off it, but that would give me away wouldn't it?

"Now," Kira said, coming back to the front of the room. "Please answer all the questions truthfully, I want my answer."

I caught a roll of an eye from Trish then glanced down at the sheet. No scratch that it was two sheets. 30 questions. Damn this was thorough.

1. What is your name?

2. Were you at the party last night?

3. Do you associate with my now ex Austin?

4. Are you attracted to my now ex Austin?

5. Were you alone with my now ex Austin last night?

6. What is the size of your bra?

7. Are you a virgin?

8. Were you a virgin before last night?

9. Did you lose your virginity at the party last night?

10. What time did you leave the party last night?

11. How did you leave the party last night?

12. Are you currently on your period?

13. Should I be having my sheets washed of your grimy vagina?(optional if you want to come right out and say who you are).

14. If I so believe that you are the culprit, and you deny it, are you willing to be medically tested?

15. Do you have any STD's that you are aware of?

16. Do you have any medical issues down below?

17. Did you consume any alcohol last night?

18. How much alcohol did you consume last night?

19. Do you even remember what happened last night?

20. Did you wake up with my now ex Austin next to you?

21. Did you and him conspire to hurt me?

...

The questions went on like that.

She wanted her answer no matter the cost. I realized in that moment, that if I wanted to come off clean in this situation, I needed to lie. Lie on a good handful of these questions. These were such stupid questions. Questions based on anger and not true thought, the English nerd in me wanted to just make corrections on the spelling mistakes and grammar problems, but that could dig me in to a deeper hole. More than likely, it would.

"Kira," one of the girls scoffed after having read the list. "Some of these questions are a bit personal."

The boy sitting next to her looked curious and tried to sneak a peak at the list. An attempt that was in vein when Kira suddenly slammed her hand on to the desk.

"It's not personal if you have nothing to hide." She spoke. That is so not the definition of personal. Eyebrows went up at this statement, even more went up when she made her next move. "Suspect number one" She said snidely, snatching the paper away from my fellow classmate.

Everyone quietly finished their quizzes after that, no one wanting to be, number two.

* * *

**AN:** Just a little update! I've finished up to chapter 10, so we should be right on schedule. See you all next Sunday! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I do accept anon reviews, I love to hear what you guys have to say. Whether it's praise or constructive criticism. However I don't tolerate being told my story is 'the worst eva' because there is no 'Aussly'. I would accept someone not liking my story, because that happens, but that review was a misunderstanding on their part. If you don't get that there will be Auslly in my story from the first chapter, then I don't know what to tell you. So I'll state it, my story is an Auslly one.

Anyway, thank you to everyone else who has read, reviewed, followed, and favourited my work. Again sorry, and thank you all. Long authors note is over now. Here is Chapter 4. Read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **You guys know I don't own Austin & Ally. However this idea is all mine:)

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 4: Ally's POV

"Allison!" I heard called down the hall when lunchtime rolled around.

I looked around my locker to see Trish, almost running down the hallway. Seriously? God, she probably had some sparkling news about Kira. I was still in no mood for that.

"Patricia" I said, using her full name when she came to a stop in front of me.

She grimaced for a moment before continuing, "Come on, hurry up! I have so much to tell you!"

The look on her face worried me. It was one of both fury and excitement. I honestly didn't know that a person could have both of those emotions at once. But hey, there's a lot of things that I never thought would happen until today.

I moved things around in my locker, not entirely wanting to follow Trish and hear the latest gossip. I could tell it was getting on her nerves. I was moving far to slow for her excitable mind, searching for something that didn't exist. But, at least searching for whatever held off the rumours, if only for a little while. I knew when she began tapping her foot, that I'd probably passed the acceptable amount of looking time. Meaning, I'd now have to close my locker and venture out. Something I wasn't too sure of, but knew I had to do.

"Alright, what's up?" I asked Trish, slamming the locker door shut.

"What the hell were you searching for?" She returned.

"Something I left at home, don't worry about it."

She shrugged and turned to walk down the hallway. As I followed, I could still hear almost everyone gossiping. From what they were saying and what I had heard in the rest of my classes, people were appalled at Kira's quiz. However, there was a good handful of people who completely understood what she was doing because she must be heartbroken. The majority though, were generally just hating on Austin. And part of me couldn't blame them, part of me could only blame myself.

If I really thought about it, I was truly the only one that could be blamed. You don't go into a room alone with someone who's taken, who you clearly have feelings for, while you're incapacitated. Shit. Clearly have feelings for? What am I thinking? These cramps must be affecting my brain too.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as Trish walked past our usual lunch table.

"It's a nice day, we're eating outside." She replied.

"But what if I don't like the outside world?"

She shrugged and continued walking. Trish was not one for nature. She was so out of tune with nature that when she got a job at the local outdoor sports shop, she managed to get fired within the hour. Then there was the time we went up to my cottage and she basically spent the whole time inside. And then there was the fact that she's said multiple times, she's hates grass, and forests, and rocks, and trees, and generally anything outside that remotely has to do with nature. Needless to say, this suggestion of eating outside was quite the shock. Or maybe this was some desperate attempt to get away from Austin, who she was still clearly pissed with.

"This looks like a nice spot" She said, settling under a shaded maple tree. Oh this was so not Trish.

"Okay. Why the hell are we outside? Like, really? Even if it was a nice day, which it isn't- it's cloudy- you hate the outdoors!" I looked at her, an eyebrow cocked.

"Fine. You got me!" She stated, arbitrarily itching her leg. "I hate trees, but I do love cloudy days best." A smile appeared on her face and I shook my head as I slumped down. "I don't want to sit with Austin." She admitted finally.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "We can't" I paused, searching for the right word. "Judge him on something that he did while," another pause, "not fully himself."

"Some would argue that you're more yourself when you are drunk" She spilled out this wise nugget of wisdom.

I shook my head. If she thought this about Austin, I didn't want to know what she would think about me. If Austin was this horrible, asswipe of a person, I must be worse. So much worse.

I shifted around trying to get into that comfortable position where I wasn't yet again reminded of my deed. These damn cramps were just one pain after another, telling me how bad of a person I was. When I finally stopped moving Trish stared at me. She brought her water bottle to her lips before finally asking, "Are you okay with all of this? I mean everything with Austin. And also the fact that I think you're sick and crampy and stuff."

I waved her off, though I wasn't okay in really any sense. Except for the cramps, I'd taken the liberty of looking that up, and while annoying, it was natural. A handful of confused and worried girls online had wondered if cramps after first times were normal. Which, of course they can be. It doesn't happen to everyone, but hey, who says I'm lucky?

I felt like an emotional wreck. But, there was a part of me that just never wanted her to see that. So, I'd pretend I was fine. Pretend that I wasn't about to break, or that I was going to just break when I got home. I pretended that I was totally interested in her stories and gossip of the day. I was a damn good pretender until those red Converse shoes appeared at the tree.

Trish was the first to look up and when she did, a sour look crossed her features.

"Mind if we sit?" Dez asked cheerfully, obviously oblivious to the amount of tension that was building the longer they stood there. I could've sworn that Trish was going to say no, but she glanced at me, then back to them, and finally shook her head yes.

"Why are you guys outside?" Dez asked, staring at the leafy branches.

"I could take a guess." I heard Austin mumble.

Evidently, Trish heard him too as the next thing out of her mouth was, "Yeah, that guess is probably right."

Austin snapped his head up at her, the scowl on her face was almost menacing. But he just stared. It was like one of those contests you have when you're 12, staring until the other person blinks. This time though, Trish was clearly angry, while Austin almost looked apologetic.

"Guys," I spoke, surprising even myself. "You need to stop. Just let it go, whatever" my argument obviously was not that strong, but it did stop the little debacle. In my head though, it was still there. Austin sitting across from us made my skin rise, and not in that good cute way. To set it out plainly, I felt extremely awkward, and I'm already an awkward person. You could only imagine how awkward I was feeling.

I let out a puff of air, which no one seemed to question. Everyone sitting under this tree was feeling the tension. Except Dez, I wasn't really sure where his mind was. In any case no one was speaking, and that was almost worse than someone arguing.

"Is it just me," Dez asked looking at each of us, "or does it feel really awkward right now?"

In spite of myself I laughed. Oh God, he was right, you could feel it. The fact that he just put that out there so bluntly though, that was gold. That was why I couldn't stop laughing. It was one of those moments where you literally had to laugh or something would just kill you and you'd break. I guess this was a way of me not breaking down, or maybe it was part of it. But everyone joined in soon. Trish, Dez, and Austin all just shook their heads and laughed. Even the laughter was awkward at first, but it changed and in seconds it felt normal.

Which of course it wasn't, and Kira was our constant reminder of this. She always has that way of showing up at the best of times.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry" She stated loudly as she walked passed us. "I didn't know that sleeping around was funny."

Well that'll do it. It wasn't normal anymore, I felt the awkward, felt the pressure, felt the horrible shrinking sense of who I was. Damn. I looked around at the faces of those who were my friends or who were supposed to be, and felt even worse.

"I have to go" I mumbled to questioning faces and got up. Trish absently asked where I was going, to which I mumbled again, something about homework.

As I was walking away I heard it, "She's really pissed at you." Trish spoke, "I don't have a clue why but, damn."

* * *

A&A

* * *

School seemed to drag on that day. It felt a helluva lot longer than the usual 7 hours. But why should I expect anything less? It was the biggest relief of my life when the last bell finally rang. I just wanted out of there, and fast. I hadn't been paying attention in my classes today. Too busy thinking about everything with Austin, the cramps, Kira, how horrible I am, and the fact that I probably only got about 4 hours of sleep. A fitful sleep at that. So I didn't care if I had work to do this weekend, or that maybe I should go to my locker. I just wanted to go home.

I propelled myself through the busy hallways and down the stairs, away from my last class. I only wish I'd been driven to school instead of having walked. But I'm sure my parents wouldn't have appreciated that this morning. Either way, my path out was being blocked by yet another hoard of people in the main lobby. When I finally got to the last step I realized what they were staring at, or staring at the lack of.

My bra, which had been tacked to the board was now gone. I really hoped that Austin had taken it as opposed to some weird creep. According to everyone congregating, no one had seen who had taken it down. I guess that was better than some new rumour.

"So you saw" I heard Trish speak.

"Yeah," I said turning around. "It's kind of hard not to miss it with all these people."

We started walking and she laughed. "I kind of miss Mr. Cute Bra. He could've been the schools mascot."

"What a sad mascot" I snickered as we finally made it out the front doors. Ah, it's sunny again. Just in time to walk home, or not home. Well shit, I totally forgot I have to work. I think Trish registered my realization, as she didn't question when I began walking to the mall instead of the way to our houses.

"So I never told you at lunch what I've heard. It's so good. I've heard all the suspects, and all the horrible things, and all the funny things!" She was smirking, I wasn't sure if that meant she felt more lighthearted or she really did hate Austin that much.

"Alright, spill."

"Okay, so there was that girl in home room who we saw become number one." She made a an over the top number one gesture with her hands. "And everyone totally thought that one was unfair. But then in Kira's second period class there was another monstrosity!" Her eyes went wide and I laughed in spite of it all. "Suzanne, who we all know has hated Austin since day one, decided to take extra bitchy pills today. She bitched Kira out and a Kira crony decided that that meant she had something to do with it."

"Oh God, seriously?"

"Yeah, so now she's suspect number 2! And then from what I've heard, there's also Kristina, Rachelle, Alene, Olivia, Mona, Sofia, and Frankie. Which is a lot of people from not even looking at the lists." She shook her head, curls flying left and right. But I saw her face change, a slight grimace as though she didn't want to tell me something.

"What?" I asked her finally.

She stopped us before we came into full view of the mall. "When I tell you this you have to promise not to freak out."

I cocked my head to the side, but eventually nodded.

"It's not official or anything, like Kira hasn't said this outright like all the others but... Well, some people are kind of suspecting you."

"Me?" I asked, surprised that people would even think that. It didn't matter if it was true, it was just slightly appalling my reputation was already this low.

"Well yeah." She spoke truthfully. "They think that 'cause you and Austin are so close and you're like best friends - not including me - that something went on. Plus no one saw you guys together today except for that awkward affair at lunch. And awkward affair was awkward."

I blinked at her a few times before turning and continuing on our way. "That's bullshit"

* * *

**AN: **So as you may have noticed I'm changing my posting date to Saturday's. This is mostly because I'd rather look forward to Saturday than I would Sunday;). Anyway I have 10 Chapters completed as of now and more are on the way! See you next Saturday:)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Alright thanks again for everything you guys do, I'm feeling the love! So it's Saturday finally, which means here is Chapter 5! Just a warning the chapter is a little sad but I promise it will get happier... then sad... Then happier... Ultimately it will end in a way I hope you all like:) Read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned Disney, could you imagine how rich I'd be? But unfortunately I don't, so I don't own Austin & Ally. This idea though, I own it:)

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 5: Ally's POV

It was well past dinner hour when Trish finally left. While it was usually nice having her around, gossiping and telling me the latest everything, today I'd just had enough. A lot of what she told me was all about Austin, it just made me feel even worse than I already did. It actually made me wonder how she didn't figure out that me being the 'slut', was not bullshit after all. Some people had some pretty good theories about me.

Like how I'm his best friend.

And the fact that guys and girls totally can't be friends without wanting each other secretly.

And how I totally would've been his girlfriend if Kira hadn't come into the picture.

And how I must love drama.

And how I'm not as innocent as I seem by any means.

And that I probably love sex and we went wild and crazy in that bed.

And how it's always the quiet ones you have to watch.

And that I never liked Kira in the first place, probably even hated her.

I'll admit, I rolled my eyes at some of them, but a lot made me stop and think. A lot of them made me wonder why Kira hadn't outright confronted me earlier today. I could admit that even if I hadn't done anything wrong last night, I should've been the number one suspect anyway. It honestly just made sense. The only thing that didn't make sense was this situation in general.

I brushed my hand over the piano keys, the sound bringing peace to my ears. Music had always done this to me, brought peace and calm when nothing else could. I've been told that as a baby and a toddler, nothing would make me sleep faster than a simple song could. I've also been told that I started jamming out on the piano before my third birthday, and of course there was the infamous Butterfly Song. Music just spoke to me. That was precisely the reason I was now in the song room. My shift had been over for all of 10 minutes, and I needed to get away. I couldn't think of a better way than just relaxing in a room that exuded music.

I settled down at the piano bench, pulling out my song book. I flipped the millions of pages that had songs written with Austin sprawled across them. I guess even in here I can't get away from this.

"No matter what I do, everything reminds me of you" I wrote on the top of the new page. Nothing truer had ever been written by myself. I couldn't deny the fact that my thoughts were consumed by Austin, and it wasn't just today in the aftermath of this event. It's been a while.

My fingers brushed the keys again, absently doing a small scale. All I could do was stare at my hands in apparent realization. There's the answer. You evidently do need some sort of feeling to have drunken sex. I guess that might not hold true for some, but for me it made perfect sense.

I was in love with that boy. I was in love with Austin Moon.

And really? It wasn't that much of a surprise. I knew I'd liked him right when I'd met him, but it was just a second grade crush kind of thing. Nothing more. But I still remembered it vividly.

"Your face, your eyes, your smile. It always takes me back." I wrote the second line. I could tell that what I was writing wasn't in order, but it made sense.

"It was always there, all I can think of."

I flipped the pages of my song book, even at the times when I thought I wasn't in love with him, there were signs. Even when I had a crush on Dallas, there were still unnecessary mentions of Austin. God, how long had I been in love with him? Had it really been since the second grade?

* * *

A&A

* * *

I remember the moment like it had been yesterday. Which in itself should probably tell me something. It was the first day of second grade and everyone was gathered in the gym. I was holding my mothers hand so I wouldn't get lost. In the three years prior(JK, SK, and grade one) that I had been here, I had always thought that the gym was huge. Crammed with a bunch of people, it was down right scary for a short 7 year old child.

We eventually arrived at the second grade table where I would be told who my new teacher for the year was. My mother told them my name and was in turn handed a slip of paper with my name and teacher on it. And the winner was Mrs. Neilson, the nicer of the two second grade teachers. With even that simple revelation I was happy. But that didn't necessarily last very long.

"Alright Ally," my mom said crouching down to me, hair falling out of the pulled back style she used to sport. "It's time for me to go now, but I'll be back after school to pick you up." She smiled tucking the hair behind her ear, then touched my shoulder lightly. "Go and introduce yourself Hun."

She pushed me towards the group of forming children and evidently my new teacher. Mrs. Neilson was a tall, pretty, and sprightly young woman. I was greeted with a warm smile from her and a shriek of excitement from my best friend Trish. It made me even happier that I wasn't a total loner in that class.

"Well hello there," Mrs. Neilson said warmly. "And who might you be?"

Ever the shy child, I stared down at the floor. I shuffled my feet a bit before finally looking up at her gaze. Just as I was about to open my mouth, Trish interrupted.

"That's Ally!" She told the teacher emphatically.

"Well Ally, or Allison," she winked "if you get in line we'll be able to leave very soon." Mrs. Neilson smiled and led me to a spot beside Trish, where of course, very Trishlike, she began talking my ear off.

But, Mrs. Neilson kept her promise. In no time we were walking off to our classroom. Apparently all the children had arrived, meaning I must've been one of the last. No matter though, I was still excited to take on the day. Our first task was to find our name tag on the groups of desks then take the second name tag and stick it to the locker of our choice. I found mine in a group of four, ironically the group was; Allison, Patricia, Desmond, and Austin. It made me even happier that I also got to sit with my best friend Trish!

I went outside where Trish had already picked the locker she wanted. No doubt I was going to pick the one next to her. There were two open spots next to the one she picked and I decided to go for the one on the left. Unfortunately for me, someone else had also decided they wanted this very locker. Before I knew it I was on the ground, a white hot pain flooding to my left arm.

Mrs. Neilson saw the incident, heard the commotion, and instantly came running over. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene, and I couldn't blame her, my arm looked broken and was already bruising. Tears were streaming down my face and she looked like she was pissed.

"Austin Moon!" She hissed, "What did you do?"

He looked over to me, lying on the floor. His chestnut eyes went as wide as saucers as he took in the situation. He ducked his little blonde head and muttered, "Oops". Mrs. Neilson shook her head as she helped me to my feet. I clutched my injured arm, as if that would somehow make the pain go away.

"Austin, would you like to walk Allison down to the nurses?" She asked him, not continuing until he slightly nodded. "Good, and while you're down there please explain how her arm got that way."

With that we began walking down the hall. I was still crying, but not as much as I had been seconds before. Right then I was more pissed than anything. Angry that someone would do this, and angry at the startling pain.

"Look I'm sorry." Austin spoke, shocking me away from my thoughts. "I just really wanted the locker beside my best friend Dez and I didn't see you there and didn't realize how hard I pushed you."

"Whatever, take the locker." I told him effectively cutting off the conversation like a 7 year old would. A stubborn 7 year old at that.

The nurse checked out my arm putting ice on it while glaring at Austin. She had called my mother telling her to take me to the hospital to be sure. And Austin started crying. He had the audacity to cry because of the nurses glare and the fact that he was a jerk. It made me smile through my own tears that he felt bad. Because he should and he should be in trouble.

I thought he should be punished waiting in the nurses office, I thought it on the long ride to the hospital, and I thought it still once we found out my arm was just majorly sprained as opposed to broken. That 'stupid kid' should receive some form of punishment for putting my arm in a brace. Yet nothing came, he wasn't punished in the least.

This made me dread going to school the next day. I didn't want to see him and I definitely didn't want to sit at the same group as him. Of course I went though, i just wasn't at all happy about it. When I arrived Mrs. Neilson grinned at me and showed me to my new locker. It was the one to the right of Trish's. I apparently wasn't allowed the one I was pushed out of the way for. But, at least I was beside Trish, that was probably the only good thing about this situation, or so I thought. When recess rolled around, Austin stopped me.

"What?" I asked him, still a mad and stubborn 7 year old.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I didn't mean it." He said this while pulling something out of his locker. "Here."

He handed me chocolates and a stuffed dolphin toy. In that moment I fell for him. While I realize now, that it was probably his mother who had suggested these, I still felt special.

"Thanks." I muttered.

* * *

A&A

* * *

I'd kept that whole experience in my mind. It wasn't much of one but I still knew that's what made me like him at first. Even though we didn't really become friends until we were 14, I was always in love with him. Maybe not in love, but I definitely had a major crush on him. For years I had that major crush, I thought I was over it. I thought I was over it when I started liking Dallas. I thought I was over it when we got into high school.

I thought I was over him.

My hand fell on the piano, making one of those ugly 'I give up' noises. Because in truth, I give up. Why did it have to take me this long to figure out how in love I am? It's been 10 years. How the hell am I supposed to just drop that? How the hell am I so stupid? Why couldn't I have figured this out before I slept with him?

Everything is just so complicated. Nothing makes any sense to me anymore and I just can't deal with this. I wish I was that oblivious second grader again. I wish I'd never been pushed to the ground. I wish I'd never had those stupid feelings for him. I wish I wasn't sitting in the music room feeling sorry for myself. But none of that can be helped. I'm in love with Austin, I slept with him, our relationship is completely altered, and I do have so much pity for myself right now.

I propelled myself away from the piano bench, I couldn't write a song right now, not in my current frame of mind. If I wrote, it would just be a confession. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. My legs gave way and I fell to the ground. Tears streamed down my face, finally letting out the sobs that had threatened to take me over all day.

They were ugly, noisy sobs, that tainted the peaceful air of the room. I hated myself for now having this memory here, but above all I hated myself for this situation. I drew my legs to my chest, burying my head in them. I couldn't deal with anything right now. Not Austin, not Kira, not Trish, not even my feelings; I just couldn't deal. I felt like I was breaking, and I knew so many things were already broken. But there was nothing I could do, so I laid there in the fetal position until my sobs ceased into sleep.

* * *

**AN: **And on that depressing note... I was thinking that the dolphin I mentioned in this chapter was Dougie and although Austin doesn't remember giving it to her directly, it kind of explains why he was so excited about him in the show. Tying it all together. Haha anyway I've had a busy week so I'm still on completing Chapter 11 and I somewhat restructured my ending. But still, see you all next Saturday! Review please:)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Alright it's been a slow Newsweek... Meaning I still only have 10.5 Chapters actually written. Which is fine, it doesn't hinder me from posting Chapter 6, it just means I need to get a move on! Anyway thanks again for all the reviews etc. I apologize for the sadness, but it's good to know it's been executed well! Haha! Anyway it's Saturday so here is Chapter 6! Read, review, and enjoy! :)

PS. The italicized part in this Chapter is the video.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin & Ally, but you know that by now:P Oh and also there's some higher grade swears here, just a warning!

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 6: Ally's POV

I woke up startled. I had no idea where I was, but I knew I'd just been awakened by some loud musical noise. A horn of some sort? I sat up from my spot on the floor and noted that everything hurt. I guess that would happen when you sleep on the floor. That's two excellent nights of sleep for me in a row. Ugh, the music room, yeah I remember that now. Essentially having an emotional breakdown, yeah I definitely remember that.

I stood up, my bones aching from a hard night on the ground. I stretched out, unkinking my back and every other bone in my body. I felt as shitty as I had getting up yesterday, probably looked that bad too. I glanced at myself in the wall mirror. Lovely. My makeup had streaked down my face from the tears, and my hair looked wonderful from the fitful sleep. This was not Ally Dawson. This was someone else. Someone much less put together, someone who would let things like this happen. I knew it like I knew yesterday, this wasn't me.

And I hated that fact. Hated myself for letting any of this happen. I took a deep breath and walked into the store's bathroom. I grabbed a few squares of toilet paper and wet them, dabbing at the black mascara that had stained my face. Even with it coming off easily, I still looked like a shell of myself. This girl who I barely recognized. I hated Austin and I hated Kira and I hated myself. My legs moved on their own accord, sitting on top of the closed toilet. I ran my hands through my messy hair before settling them against my face. My pose screamed defeat. Honestly, that's all I felt and it was a devastatingly horrible feeling.

I heard my phone go off in the other room and decided maybe I should go check it out. My aching body begrudgingly moved into the song room where I noticed my song book still open to that page. My musings on Austin moving back into my mind. Okay, shove it away Ally, you can do this.

I picked up my phone, wondering if this was the first text or one of many. As I had figured they were from Trish, nothing yet on the Austin front.

Hey where r u? I need to talk:D 10:25am

I went to ur house ur mom says u fell asleep in the song room? 10:47am

K I'm coming over! Be ready! 10:52am

That was the most recent one. I sent a quick 'ok' and noted the smiley face in the first text. Something told me that that only meant news about Austin. I honestly wasn't up to anything of that sort. But at the same time as not wanting to hear anything about Austin, I still really wanted to hear from him. I knew that we both couldn't pretend like nothing had happened, and if we did we'd still need to talk about everything. Neither of us wanted to step up though, this I knew for a fact.

I walked around the music room, straightening pillows, making it look like I hadn't just had a mental breakdown, the usual. And then I laid my eyes on the song book. That damn page I had somehow thought was a good idea to write on. I slammed it shut, putting it back where it belonged on top of the piano. That was where it was going to stay.

Nope, it's not staying there. I decided, picking it back up and flipping directly to that page. I tore it from it's bindings and ripped it to pieces, letting them fall to the floor. The paper was like confetti thrown after a surprise party or New Years, but I could still see a word spelled out on one of the pieces. Love.

"Whoa, looks like someone hated that song." Trish said as an entrance to the room.

"Yeah," I laughed awkwardly, picking up some of the scattered paper. "It wasn't my best." I told her.

"God, you look awful" Thanks Trish. "Did you not sleep or something?"

"Apparently I fell asleep here." I told her stretching out my back for the umpteenth time that morning. "On the floor no less, so everything hurts. Honestly, I'm surprised that my parents didn't make me come home after last night."

She smiled, plopping down on the couch. "Well I told you not to drink that much. But, I also covered for you so they probably figured you're good." She paused for a second, waiting for me to sit down. I placed the paper into the garbage and settled down next to her. "Or they figured sleeping on the floor was a good punishment."

I laughed for the first real time that day. Yeah, knowing my parents that probably was their way of punishment. Not bad, considering some kids get grounded, or beaten, or some crazy weird thing like that. But, then again having your child sleep on the floor was pretty weird too. Maybe that wasn't the punishment, maybe they just didn't want to bother me. Or maybe they knew what I did. Or what if Austin went to my house last night and gave up when I wasn't there? Or-

"Hello? Earth to Ally!" Trish said, louder than her original conversation voice had been. "Honestly it's like you're not even interested!"

"I'm here, I'm listening!" I gave her a wry smile and she continued.

I was right. It was about Austin. After Kira had given her quiz to the many girls in our school, she had apparently vigourously consulted them. I assume it must've been hours of her doing it, but she finally produced a list of names. Trish told me she saw a post on Facebook this morning from Kira - which she had posted yesterday after school - with all the girls tagged. After Trish found that, there was something else also shocking on Facebook. But, she started by showing me the list.

Alison Kapshaw

Suzanne Doherty

Jessica Kent

Lisa Darcy

Rachelle Teller

Ophelia Yao

Hanna Quaker

Samantha Arnold

Regina Lohan

Kristina Ians

Eliana Ustarez

Alene Chambers

Judy Lafebre

Nicola Cage

Olivia Lawson

Sofia Parsons

Patricia Delaney

Maya Bianchi

Mona Tellers

Ginny Carr

Frankie Webber...

The list went on and on. There were probably about a hundred girls on this list. The thing that surprised me though, was that I wasn't on it.

"Oh my God" I whispered, hoping that Trish hadn't picked it up.

But she merely nodded her head and laughed. "Yeah I was surprised too."

"Surprised about what?" I asked.

"Probably what you're surprised about." She responded and held up two fingers. "How long the list is, and the fact that you aren't on it."

I smiled wryly and shifted on the couch. The fact that I wasn't on it not only shocked me, it almost made me feel uncomfortable. Was I not on the list, because she truly didn't think it was me? Or was it because she knew and wanted to catch me? Or maybe I was just over thinking everything. I've been known to do that, even on the slightest of things.

"Ok, enough of the list. I've got something so much better!" She smiled and quickly shuffled through her phone.

Her fingers went crazy across the keys and I knew that whatever it was, was also part of this saga. She turned her phone around to me and a YouTube video was now splattered across the screen. 'Austin Moon gets Called Out!' was the title of the video. The description was nothing more than, 'That Bastard!'. Of course, the comments said more of the same, I was instantly filled with a sense of both intrigue and dread.

I glanced over at Trish, she was grinning and nodding encouragement at me. Telling me to watch it. I took one more good look at the screen, that look told me that this video had gone viral, and in a very short amount of time. And then I pressed play.

_"Austin, seriously? What the hell?" It was Kira. I could tell she was obviously exasperated, and hurt. I could also tell that this was not the first thing that had been said in this conversation. _

_"Kira I don't know what to tell you." He spoke quietly, defeated. He took a step backward and ran a hand through his hair. He looked awful. Not only did he look awful, he looked disappointed. _

_"You should tell me why you did it." She snarled. _

_He looked at her blankly. Eyes wide, hands shifting at his sides. When he looked down he finally spoke. "I was drunk." _

_She laughed mirthfully. Her hands came up into the air and a wild smirk graced her features. "That's bullshit Austin. You know that and I know that." She was about to turn around and walk away when he called her back. _

_"Seriously? You think I did this on purpose? You think I set out yesterday with the intention of fucking someone at that party?" I could tell he was furious. The amount of times I'd heard him swear was maybe 10, including right there. But I accepted this anger, this obvious hatred directed at her, but really for himself. I could tell that with every fibre of his being, he was trying not to cry, trying not to yell, trying not to lash out. _

_She sniggered again and faced him, an eye brow raised as if daring him to speak again. When he didn't she shook her head and scuffed the pavement. "You're such an ass" she said. _

_"No." He said strongly and confidently. He was livid, he knew he was at fault here, but he didn't need this judgement placed on him. "You know who's the ass?" He asked her. _

_"Who, Austin? Who might that be?" I could tell from her tone she already knew the answer. And I could tell she wasn't about to take it. _

_"It's the petty little girl who made a list of everyone she thought slept with her boyfriend. If that doesn't spell out douche, I don't know what does."_

_She laughed and held her hand up to his face. "Okay," she said placing a hand on her hip. "So let me get this straight. Not only are you calling me a bitch, but you're suddenly convinced you don't love me?" _

_He looked taken aback. This was not the response he thought she was going to say, that was clear. A thought struck me, and within the next second I knew that he had thought the same thing. _

_"Please Kira," he laughed just as she had. "If I loved you, then why would I do this?" _

_I now realized why so many people had commented bad things on this video. This little saying had even turned me a bit. I had been thinking it, but it's one of those things you don't say. Obviously she and others in the crowd felt the same way too. There were audible gasps from the crowd and Kira now looked on the verge of tears. _

_"You asshole!" Someone shouted from the crowd. This was the first time Austin actually took in his surroundings, realized that people were indeed watching them. I saw a look of immediate regret cross his face. A look that I'd seen yesterday morning as he saw my bra pasted on the bulletin board. _

_"Kira," he said apologetically. "Kira, I'm so sorry." He spoke. The sincerity in his voice struck me. Sincerity after such mirth was weird, but it made me hate him just a little more. _

_"What Austin? What, you're sorry? Bull fucking shit." She finally let the tears spill over, I saw girls and boys alike in the crowd cover their mouths and shake their heads. "I trusted you! I loved you and I trusted you! And here's what you do, after 6 months of this, you go and fuck some other girl! You're not sorry and you never will be." Her body shook at the power of her words and the power of her sobs. _

_He stood there his face completely void of emotion. I could tell he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say, it looked as though he'd forgotten how to move. His mouth opened and closed as he looked for the right words. "I'm sorry." He settled on. _

_"Sorry doesn't cut it, bastard." Kira spoke. She shook her head slowly and looked back up at him, a spark now in her watery eyes. "Sorry doesn't bring back a record deal." _

_I, along with everyone in the audience gasped. It was done for him, one stupid act had changed his career forever. _

_She was about to leave, when he finally found his voice again. Clearly feeling some sort of anger over this loss, he spoke. "She's not even on your list." _

Then the video ended.

"Oh my God" I said for about the millionth time that morning.

"I know." Trish said. I couldn't tell from her voice whether she was upset or amused. I knew I wasn't thoroughly unamused by all of this, but Trish was a wild card. "I don't know if he deserves that." She said pointing to one of the comments.

'Thank God he lost his record deal! That bastard doesn't deserve to be in the business and the slut he was with deserves to rot in Hell! They both do!' It read.

"She doesn't deserve that either." I mumbled.

Trish nodded she felt bad, but was entertained. I realized that now, it was like any form of gossip with her. There's a certain amount of pity, but then there's absolute entertainment value. I hated that value. I hated that that video was on the internet, hated that I was technically the missing link in all of this. God, celebrities must feel awful.

"There's a part of me that absolutely loves the drama of this," Trish spoke excitedly, but there was a tiny lilt to her voice. "Then there's the other part of me that's like, he's one of your best friends. He made a mistake, he doesn't deserve to lose his whole career over this."

She looked solemn. That was exactly how I felt. If this was any other person I would've been playing the hating game and the entertainment game. But this was not just any person. This was Austin. And this was my fault. Not only was I solemn, I was guilty.

"Hey, you look like you're eating yourself up over this!" She said to me.

"I am. He doesn't deserve the whole world hating him!" I looked down at my hands, willing myself not to just spill the beans to Trish.

"Cheer up! It's not your fault! Come on let's go shopping or something to take your mind off of this." She smiled and pulled me off the couch. "Did you want to change and shower first though?" She asked me a laugh already present in voice.

I shook my head and let myself give in. I needed to stop. At least for now I could let go.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Guys, you are so sweet! Thank you for all the reviews this week, and the views! I'm getting more and more every week and I'm just loving it! Although I do love it more when I see a lovely little review;). Anyway it's Friday and I'm going to be super busy tomorrow so as a treat, bring on the welcome wagon for Chapter 7! Oh and also little warning for the swearing here and a little bit of the content I guess:P Read, review, and enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: **So yeah, I don't even own this show! But thanks for reading my little attempt at fanfiction for it!:)

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 7: Ally's POV

"You're mad at him, I know." Trish said to me over the phone, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not true." I responded flopping down onto my bed. I moved slightly, grabbing whatever stuffed animal I was currently lying on. "Of course." I muttered.

"What?" Trish asked.

So she had heard that. I kind of hoped that I'd said it under my breathe, or maybe that I'd only said it in my mind. Not so. I'd grabbed the dolphin that Austin had given me when we were 7. Obviously it would have happened that way. Obviously I couldn't have been lying on any other stuffed animal. It had to be the one Austin gave me.

"When did our Sunday night homework chat turn into a Sunday night Austin chat?" I laughed.

"Please Ally," she started, and I felt like some sort of revelation was going to come out. "We talk about Austin every week whether you like it or not."

There's another reminder that I'm totally in love with him. Good God. I remained silent for a few beats too long. I could hear the kids yelling on Trish's street and her shallow breathing. All signs pointing at this being more than an acceptable amount of time when there's someone on the other end of the phone. More than an acceptable amount if there's really anyone waiting for you to talk.

"Ally." She whispered. But even in that simple whisper I felt like she knew. "You're in love with him." And she did.

"No." I denied it, not for the first time in my life. I shot up from my position in the bed, I wasn't comfortable in any way, shape, or form right now. Physically and mentally. "No. No I'm not." I told her.

I could tell that on the other end she was probably shaking her head in disbelief. It made me nervous that she wasn't right here in front of me having this conversation. I bit my lip, waiting for her next retort.

"Yes you are Ally! That's why you're so weird lately! You love him, but you hate him for what he did!" She sounded so excited, yet slightly sad. Makes sense, it's a pretty sad realization. "I mean, how can you trust someone once they've done something like that? If they did it to one girl - even the worst and stanky of girls - what would stop him from doing that to you?"

I hadn't thought of that. Obviously my mind had been too preoccupied with the fact that I was the other woman, and no longer a virgin, and I had lost Austin his record deal, and I was lying to everyone... But she was right. If he did this to her, what would stop him from doing it again?

"Yeah, thought so." Trish spoke, using my silence as an agreement.

"No," I said, slightly laughing at my stupidity. "I didn't even think of that. At all."

"So then what have you been thinking of?"

It was a simple question. Innocent enough, but it struck me. I couldn't tell her what had been plaguing me all weekend, I couldn't even admit to her that I really was in love with Austin. That was something I only recently admitted to myself. Even if the song I'd written earlier today made it seem like it was forever.

I stood up, walking over to my song book which was perched on the electronic keyboard across from my bed. I opened it and skimmed the words I had just written, and sighed. "This whole situation." I replied. "Just how shitty it is, and everything."

"You know, the usual." She said, laughing slightly.

The doorbell sounded and I walked over to my bedroom window. I realized years ago that if you looked through a certain pane, you could see who was at the front door. And speak of the devil, there was a blonde boy standing on my front porch. Well shit.

"I gotta go Trish, I have something I need to avoid."

I hung up without waiting for an answer. I had to get to the stairs before my mother invited him in. She was already there though, opening the front door as I got to the bottom step. Double shit.

"Oh Austin!" She said a smile creeping onto her features. "I haven't seen your face around here in a while."

She opened the door wider, allowing him to step inside. Only then did she finally notice me. Her head cocked to the side when she saw the hesitant and more than a little anxious look on my face. I could tell she was wondering if him and I were fighting, maybe that's why she hadn't seen him in a while. But in the next second her confusion went away. She registered my face as surprise, I gather. Letting him in while I was being punished, was not part of the deal. For breaking curfew I was told no reading for pleasure and no going out with friends. Which I had already broken by going shopping with Trish, but right now I would really like her to enact the whole not seeing friends situation. Why were they so lax on this rule, but adamant on the reading front?

"I think you might know that Ally broke curfew the other night." She shook her head at him, as if he would never do something like that! He merely gave her a nod and a sly smile, before she finally continued. "So generally her punishment is not reading for fun and not seeing her friends. I think that's why she's kind of shocked right now." My mother nodded over to my perch on the stairs. I awkwardly waved, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "But to be honest, I think the not seeing friends punishment doesn't really make sense. Why take that away? It would mean I wouldn't even get to hang out with my daughter!"

She laughed at her little joke, telling us to have fun, then she walked off further into the house. I stood there staring at him in the hallway. He ran his hand through his hair once, searching my face for some kind of clue. My mind was racing though, every time I thought of inviting him upstairs to my room, all I could think about was the fact that there was a bed there. And we all know what Austin and I did on a bed the last time we were alone... But after many long minutes of hearing each other breathing and awkward shuffles I finally gestured him up, and made my way back to my room.

Silence enveloped us the whole way. When I finally entered what most people would consider their safe haven, I only felt it even more. I stood there watching him pace in a room he'd been in countless times, choosing a place to sit. I could only image he was mentally checking off the same things as I was.

No don't close the door. No don't sit on the bed. No don't make eye contact. No don't look at the dolphin.

Eventually he plopped down on the floor, his back leaning against my bedpost. I looked down at his outstretched legs, still wearing the red converse. It took me a few beats of a minute before I finally settled on the floor beside him. The fact that his bag was in between, separating us almost brought a smile to my face.

But whatever ounce of a smile I had, was wiped off a second later. My brain could only focus on what we had done when we were last in a bedroom together. I remembered now vividly laughing as we took our clothes off. Of course that memory would only strike when he's right beside me.

I looked down at my hands which were hurriedly fidgeting. Why was I so nervous? I've never been this nervous around him, not even when I lost my virginity. A sigh escaped my lips and I put my head into my hands. I'm so not ready to deal with this. I never will be.

"So, how's your essay coming along?" Austin asked, I assume just to have something to say.

"It was assigned on Friday," I reply "I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"That's different.." He said staring down at his shoes.

I laughed, it was different. Normally I'd have at least the outline done by now, if not more. I guess my brain truly was just completely incompetent after this event. Ugh. Yeah the event is probably a good title for what we did...

He shuffled next to me, unzipping his bag. Oh God, what's he doing now?

"I have something... That belongs to you" he stuttered slightly. His hands pulled out the black lace bra that had been on the bulletin board, the article that I wish would just go up in flames. He gave it back to me gingerly, still not looking me in the eyes.

I laughed lightly, "You know, I should probably just burn this. It's not like I can ever wear it now that the whole school has seen it..."

"Not like anyone would know" He spoke, still avoiding my eyes. "But burning is probably a better option."

I fingered the lace on the bra. Dancing over the patterns and little bow. I can't believe that everyone saw this. This was like my one remotely racy bra. I don't even know why I wore that specific one to the party. Because I'm an absolute idiot that's why.

I laughed out loud accidentally. Or at least I huffed out a laugh. Enough of something for Austin to hear. He looked up from his rather interesting shoes and over to me. "What?" He asked me. There was no hint of joking on his face. All I could see was what resembled a scared little boy. I wanted to cry. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to not be in this situation.

"Everything." I stated bluntly. "Everything is just shit." He flinched at my mild swear word. God I love this boy. "I'm so stupid and you're so stupid! I just can't believe that we did any of this. Do you realize how many people we've hurt? I mean not just Kira is hurt, all the girls she's potentially implicating are hurting. And another-"

"So just come out with it then." He interrupted.

"What?"

"Honestly Ally, if you feel that badly about what we did then just come out with it. Just tell the whole school everything we did. Tell the whole school about how we had sex and it was stupid." There was venom in his voice, leaving me even more confused than when he'd first come here. Was he not as embarrassed as I was about this? He'd looked so scared and not like Austin before he'd spoken.

"What?" I said again, harsher than the first time. A look of confusion crossed my features as anger crossed his.

"You heard me, Al. Obviously this is some shameful thing that we did. Obviously we've hurt so many people. Obviously we're just a bunch of idiots who don't know anything. So tell them if that clears your conscience." He started to get up, he had every intention of leaving right then and there.

I stood up straight, trying my best to be intimidating. "Well excuse you Austin Moon." A tone crept into my voice that I'd never heard before. "I didn't know it was such a privilege to sleep with you." I took a step closer to him, accusingly. "I didn't know I had to be grateful instead of guilty. I guess I'll just clear my conscience right now and fuck you right on my bed."

I registered every emotion on his face. From anger, to annoyance, to guilt, to shock. He stared at the floor again, the way he had when he first entered my bedroom. The bastard didn't even have the courage to look at me now. How lovely.

"Ally you know that's not-"

"Shut up Austin." I snapped. I had stressed about this stupid event all weekend. I had stressed even more about talking to him again. But now here we are. And he has the audacity to come in here like that?! I'd had it. "If you want to go now, you can."

He shuffled for a moment, deciding what to do. Then came a slight shake of the head, and full fledged anger. "Seriously Ally? You're joking, right? You seriously think that I'm saying it's a privilege to sleep with me? Grow up." He hissed.

"Grow up yourself, Austin." I yelled back. "You think you can come to my house and make me feel worse about this than I already do? Yeah, real mature there big guy."

"It's sex, Ally. It's not supposed to be this big of a deal. If you love..." A pause. "I thought we could just talk about it and that would be it, but I guess not."

"And since when is 'just talking about it' throwing a hissy fit and telling me I'm wrong?" I asked him, anger surging through my veins.

"I never said you were wrong!"

"Bullshit, Austin. You know this is wrong. This is technically considered rape!" He flinched. I knew it wasn't because I'd sworn this time, I'd gone too far. Sure if you're intoxicated, you can't exactly say no and people take advantage of that... But that wasn't us. Shit. Why did I just say that?

His face went void of all emotion. "Fine, Ally. Accuse me of rape." He snatched his bag from the floor, zipped it up and fled out my door.

I stood there for a second or two before everything came back to me. Every ounce of emotion flooded my body and tears streamed down my face. I ran out of my room and to the top of the stairs.

"Austin!" I called. The front door slammed shut.

* * *

**AN: **I'm sorry guys! This is going to cause so many heartaches! I promise you it gets better, this is just a bump in the road:P But anyway review please and see you guys next Saturday! It's almost April:O


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Well I got a lot of views and follows for that last chapter haha. Drama draws them in, eh? So just quickly I'd like to thank **Luckystarz910** for always reviewing, and I mean like every chapter! But also to **Dr. Austin A. Winchester** whose review kinda made my day in a totally lame way. But thanks to everyone who is on this journey with me:) I FINALLY finished Chapter 11! It took me so long and I don't have a clue why haha. Anyway enough of me rambling, here is Chapter 8! :) Read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin & Ally. But for the record I do wish I owned How I Met Your Mother because that way I wouldn't be still pissed off at that ending...

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 8: Ally's POV

There's times when you need to let things fester. Or at least that's what it seems like now. Things were too fresh, too new, we couldn't talk to each other. This had become clear to me. We let our emotions get the better of us. But this realization didn't help me feel better in the slightest. We made that mistake in talking to each other when we were both clearly too upset to just talk. Things had been said that never should have been. I guess anger has that way with people.

A sigh escaped me. I wanted out of this incessant English lecture. I hated that I wanted out of the lecture, because I love English. It's my favourite subject and it's never boring. For the past week though, English - much like all my other classes - had been boring. I couldn't focus because everything reminded me of the catastrophe that is my social life. The blonde boy sitting in front of me reminded me of said social life.

He was slumped against the wall, trying desperately to pay attention in class. His hand was on his head, a support to keep it up. He looked bored to say the least. I knew that wasn't just it though. He may have been bored like I was, but that was a whole different and new kind of boredom. I felt so bad for him. Everyone was still hating on him, it was unrelenting. In a day he'd gone from an up and coming popular superstar to an average boy who was the brunt of the joke. I'd ruined everything for him. I ruined his life and I wasn't even sharing any of his blame. Is it worse to suffer in silence or own up and be made fun of for it? That was the question taunting me every waking hour of the day. It was a question that was even bothering me in my sleep. I'd been having the weirdest dreams and they all revolved around Austin. They all had his lazy grin, his tousled blonde locks, those enticing brown eyes. Even in my sleep I couldn't get away from him.

"Ally?" Mr. Fairfield asked. Shit. I have no idea what he asked. I'm his star student and I have no idea what he was talking about. What's he going to think of me now?

"Uhhh.." I spoke. My eyes were wide as saucers, I was desperately trying to scrounge up some answer. Someone give me a hint!

Austin slunk off of the wall and turned around to face me. "Ophelia's death" he mouthed to me. What about it?! I opened my mouth, about to spew some answer about symbolism and suicide, when the bell rang.

"Oh thank God" I whispered to the desk.

"Don't like Hamlet?" Trish asked me, a strange grimace on her face.

"We'll pick up our discussion where we left off tomorrow." Mr. Fairfield said. "Starting with you Ally."

I shot him a wry smile then looked away, somehow managing to stare at Austin who had just gotten out of his chair. He knocked twice on my desk, debating whether or not to say something. I glanced down at my maroon leather messenger bag, putting everything that I had taken out back into it. When my gaze drew upward again, he was gone. I guess he'd decided not to talk.

I huffed out my breath and shook my head, slinging my bag over my shoulder. It was then I realized Trish was watching me. I jumped.

"Okay..." She drew out the word, confusion crossing her features. "And that was?"

"What?" I asked, playing the innocent card.

She looked at me like I'd grown an extra head. "Ally, what is going on?"

I bit my lip as we made our way out of the classroom. I held open the navy coloured door for her before mumbling something about getting to class and not being late. This hurried mumbling was a horrible getaway attempt, but I ran off before any further questioning happened. She knew. I didn't know what she knew, but she knew something. It wasn't like I'd been discrete in my awkwardness. You'd have to be close to me to see that I had a problem, and she was exactly that. To my understanding, she probably thought I was still stressing over what we had talked about on Sunday. She probably thought I just felt awkward because I was in love with him. Well, there's a bit more on top of that.

I usually walked to class with Trish, or at least to the stairs where I'd go up and she'd stay down. But it had been different for a while. What I'd done with Austin had shifted more than just my relationship with him. It had made me feel something that I couldn't quite pinpoint, a feeling that only led to dodgy, abnormal behaviour. Which of course Trish noticed. I was probably the most obvious awkward person in the world.

I slumped down into my seat, listening to the girls in front of me yammering on about Austin. I'd realized that even though people hated him now, there were certain groups that had some degree of pity for him. Of course, those groups absolutely despised the girl he'd slept with.

"I'm totally betting she used him. Like she was probably the one who got him to the point where he would sleep with her." Tracey, a petit blonde girl who had always had a thing for him, said.

"So then why's he protecting her?" Her friend Amber asked.

"I think he's just a nice guy."

"That or he doesn't know." Leslie, the third friend supplied.

At that point our teacher walked in, informing us that this was a period to work on our upcoming projects. Which basically meant everyone was going to talk. Everyone was going to talk about the giant rumour that had been plaguing the school. I sighed and pulled out my laptop. If I was smart I would've asked to go to the lab, but now he's seen my computer.

"Seriously?!" I heard Amber shriek loudly, her tanned manicured hand coming to her mouth.

"Yeah. She's throwing another party. Same day, just a different week. Everybody's thinking she's doing this to get the same result." Leslie supplied.

"I think everybody knows that's what she wants. But how fucking stupid is that?" Tracey said rolling her doe eyes. "I mean it's not like Austin's going to go to the party."

"Oh my God.." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly three sets of eyes were on me. I stared impassively at my laptop pretending that I'd seen something on there to warrant that reaction.

"You're one of Austin's friends, aren't you?" Tracey asked.

I closed my eyes, wanting to talk about anything but him. When I opened them again I panned up the screen before meeting three curious faces. They all looked bright eyed bushy tailed. This whole Austin scenario was making everyone way too curious.

"Yes.." I said hesitantly.

Tracey beamed. Amber exchanged excited glances with Leslie. I feel an interrogation coming on.

"So like do you know who he did it with?" Leslie asked. They were positively bouncing with excitement. I absently drummed my fingers on my desk, well aware they were studying my every move.

"Uhhh..." It was times like these I wondered what my face looked like. I hoped to all hope that it was not a mask of guilt. "Well no"

Frowns crossed their features. Confusion laced Tracey's face. "But, how do you not know?"

"It's somewhat changed how Trish and I interact with him." I spoke. At least that wasn't a lie.

"So you guys aren't speaking to him?" Tracey asked, confused.

"We're speaking, just not about that." I placed emphasis on the final word, inadvertently making my eyebrows rise.

They all mumbled words of registration. Each of them studied me for a beat of a minute, trying to decide if I was reliable or not. Eventually they turned around and continued their conversation about Austin.

I pretended to be working for the rest of the class. Pretended like I was doing research, or typing, or doing something remotely productive, but all I could focus on was their conversation. It was more than Trish had gathered in her gossip search. I should've expected that though, these girls knew everything. The only thing they didn't know was that I was the one Austin had slept with.

They talked of Kira's new party. She somehow thought that the same result would happen as last time. She thought that Austin would return, and again have sex with this 'unknown' girl. I have to admit it would be pretty funny just to go there and spite her by doing that, though I'm not exactly that person. And I don't think Austin is either. This attempt was fairly futile on Kira's part, but from the gossip sisters I found out why she was doing it. She'd narrowed her list down to 20 people before taking Austin's words to heart. Obviously she wasn't on that list. Once Kira had realized that 'the mystery woman' wasn't on the list she needed a different tactic. Bring in the idea of another party! No doubt it was a stupid idea, even the gossip sisters thought so. They always say desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess this was one of many desperate measures.

Mainly though they talked about Austin rather than the odd actions of Kira. For nearly an hour they talked about him. Defending him and berating the whore who seduced him. Needless to say I was overjoyed when that last bell rang.

It was like last week. I just wanted to get home. There was no greater desire than that in my body. I just wanted out of the rumour mill, the one that was somehow revolved around me. The mystery whore, as everyone had started to call her, was faceless and nameless, but still the talk of the school. Well this mystery whore has spent only a week in this place and is already sick of it. The thing is, there's no way for it to end. Whether I come clean or not, people will still talk. Kira will still be hunting, and will be even more relentless when she finds the one who 'victimized' her. So I pose again, is it better to suffer alone or own up and be hated for it?

"Ally wait up!" Trish called from the opposite side of the foyer. "Ugh, why are you not going to your locker anymore? You're always in such a hurry! Are you avoiding me? Did I do something? Are you still pissed at me for leaving you at the party? Pissed enough that you wouldn't want to go to the makeup one tonight?" She looked so concerned, always babbling more when things were wrong. But I had had it with today and everything that had happened the past week, so I snapped.

"I'm more pissed that you even dragged me to that damn party in the first place." I yelled a decibel too high. A red headed freshman looked over at us, curious as to what we may be fighting about. I sighed and dropped my voice. "Besides, I wouldn't be allowed to go if I wanted to."

"Right, your mom probably wouldn't want that." She spoke, ignoring my first comment. There was curiosity sparkling in her eyes, but she had the decently not to talk about it in public. "So your house or mine?" She asked in a way that told me I was not getting out of this.

"Mine."

* * *

A&A

* * *

When Trish wants to talk about something serious, it means business. Serious business. There's very little that she takes seriously, she's a carefree spirit, the complete opposite of me. That's why I love her. But in this moment I did not love her.

We were sitting in the living room of my house. Neither of us were talking. She was simply staring at me, waiting for me to spill whatever was making me act so differently. Of course I had no idea where to start.

And a part of me was kind of mad at her for taking me to that party. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Come on." She said absolutely exasperated. She was sitting cross legged on the leather footstool in front of me, fingers toying with the strings on her zebra print scarf. "Al, come on" she said more gently, leaning forward as a sign of comfort.

I blinked a few times before everything broke. I laid my head against my drawn up knees as sobs began to wrack my body. Tears streamed down my face, making my legs wet through the fabric of my dress. My hands went to my hair, then moved to begin wiping at my eyes. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe.

"Oh my God." I heard Trish whisper and felt her presence beside me on the couch. Her arms wrapped around me and I cried into her shoulder every pent up emotion I had had during that week was gone. It was gone in a stream of tears from a broken soul.

"Ally it's okay." Trish spoke clearly.

"No.." I garbled. "It is so... So far passed okay.. Noth..nothing is okay. Nothing is ever g..going to be okay."

"Well that's dramatic" I pulled away from her shoulder to glare. "Sorry!" She held her arms out, welcoming me back into them. I heard her sigh, I knew she didn't know what to make of this. Quite honestly, I didn't either.

I don't know how long I cried on her. All I know is that when I stopped my eyes hurt and my face was beat red.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked me quietly.

"No." I matched her tone.

"What happened?"

I took a deep shaky breath, willing myself not to cry anymore. "I had sex with Austin."

Surprise registered on her face for a moment before she closed her eyes. She let out a sigh and shook her head slightly, sending curls back and forth. When she snapped her eyes open I saw sorrow.

"Why didn't you tell me? Ally, I could've helped you. You must've felt horrible. Obviously you still do feel horrible. Oh my God, this is why you've been acting so weird. It's why Austin's been acting so weird around you. Oh I feel awful. I kept telling you everything about all of this! I kept bringing him up and forcing you to watch videos and making you read comments about yourself. Oh God, everyone at school's been talking about 'the mystery whore', I even called her that. I'm so sorry, you're not a whore. Granted you guys are stupid, but you're not a whore." She rambled on. A small smirk appeared on my face and I almost laughed. But even if she was rambling, she was right. I felt awful.

"I have no idea what to do." I sniffed.

"Have you talked to Austin?" A mixture of pity and excitement creeping into her voice.

"Yeah... Let's just say, it didn't go well."

"What? Why? What happened?"

Curiosity killed the cat. It was an expected question but a part of me didn't want to talk about it. The other more logical part of me, knew I had to though. I sighed, straightening out my legs and placing my feet on the ground. I hunched over, propping my arms up on my knees and my head on my hands. "We fought. We didn't start out that way. I mean we were awkward as hell but we were semi joking."

"So then how'd you start fighting?"

"I guess we just weren't ready to talk. I said we were stupid and Austin got all righteous, telling me to come clean if I want to." I straightened up and met her eyes. "He got really defensive and I don't know why."

"Boys are idiots." She offered, laughing slightly. "It's like a fact."

She may have been laughing, but I could tell she was angry. "Don't be mad at him, I'm just as at fault."

"Maybe, but I bet you didn't start the fight."

I huffed glancing down at my hands, "How do I fix this?"

Silence filled the room. It wasn't like Trish to just stop talking especially when she was asked a direct question. I shifted my gaze over, she was visibly shaking with anger. I opened my mouth, confused, before noticing that she was staring at something. Someone.

In the entrance to the living room, stood Austin Moon.

* * *

**AN: **Leaving on a tiny bit of a cliffhanger. Gotta keep you guys on your toes! Reviews are lovely guys:) See you next Saturday!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** So once again, I must say you guys are awesome. I never thought I would love getting reviews this much but I do. So thank you all! I'd like to personally thank **Danibobani23** for calling me a genius, which is really cool and made me smile haha. And **Mystik225 **for being my awesome first reviewer ever who continues to review! Anyway, it's Saturday so here is the much awaited Chapter 9! Read, Review, and Enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: **Everyone already knows my claim!

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 9: Ally's POV

"Austin Monica Moon!" Trish yelled jumping off the couch. She lunged at him like a puma going for its next victim. Her face contorted in rage. She was gnashing her teeth as if I were her baby that Austin was threatening. "You come right here and tell me what you did."

Austin looked confused and assaulted at the same time, but still stepped the few feet toward her. "Yes..?" he said hesitantly. He moved a hand nervously through his mussed blonde hair and glanced my way.

"No, no, you look at me. Not at her," Trish said extending herself to look taller and more intimidating. Her eyes were dark and focused intently on Austin.

"Trish?" he posed, looking my way again. I shrugged, making no attempt to diffuse the situation. There was a giant part of me that wanted to see what Trish was about to say.

"What did I just say Moon?" Trish asked venomously.

"Trish, what do you want?" he asked, looking as though he'd rather be talking to anybody but her.

"You know exactly what I want, boy."

I laughed in spite of myself. A noise which I wound up disguising as a cough. Boy?

"Um.." Austin hesitated. "Could I just talk to Ally?" He flashed her an awkward smile, pulling lightly on his shirt collar.

"Well we all know how that wound up last time," Trish said snidely.

Austin looked around her to me. I shifted on the couch, the leather sticking to my uncovered back. I avoided his gaze and instead stared at his red converse shoes. I could still feel his eyes on me, but I was definitely not meeting them. Eventually he sighed and relented. "So yet another person is mad at me," He mumbled.

"Damn right!" Trish exclaimed. "Although probably not for the reason you think. I mean I'm not pissed at you anymore for cheating on Kira so you can be relieved about that. But, I'm pissed at what you did to Ally."

"It takes two to tango," he said calmly, shrugging his shoulders.

I crossed my leg over the other, dangling my foot slightly. It was as though I was watching a soap opera play out and I needed to get comfy. As long as they didn't look at me, I was perfect.

Trish sighed. "True, but do you know how bad you've made Ally feel? I don't know if you can tell but she's been crying pretty hard today."

Not so perfect... Again, Austin took the chance to look at me. This time he studied me. This time I didn't look away. I let him look at me. The normal me, in a hi-low pink, orange, and dark red dress and a jean vest. My dark brown hair cascaded in waves over my shoulders, but my face betrayed me. My eyes were glassy and red, it looked like I was either high or had been crying for days. There were mascara lines tracked under my eyes and my mouth was traced in a permanent frown.

"Yeah," Austin said lightly "I'm sorry I made her look so sad."

"Look?!" Trish screeched.

"Wrong word choice," he defended, holding his arms up in a sort of surrender. "I feel bad Trish, ok? But I shouldn't be telling that to you."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. "Feel bad for what? Cheating on your girlfriend? Having sex with Ally? Making her cry? The names people are calling you? The names people are calling her? Losing your record deal? Yelling at Ally?"

"Everything. Is that fair enough?" he snapped at her. "Trish I feel horrible and you know that! Just let me talk to Ally," He sighed exasperatedly.

"No!" Trish was possibly the most stubborn person I've ever met. If she was dead set on preventing him from talking to me, then that was that. Although, I really did need to talk to him.

"Trish," Austin groaned, running a hand through his hair again.

"No!" she repeated indignantly, hands on her hips. "You should have thought about your actions before you did them!"

"Trish you aren't my mother and you're not Ally, so you shouldn't be the one lecturing me!"

She took a daring step toward him and pointed her index finger with venom. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Don't tell ME what I can and can't do!" Austin countered.

She glared at him.

He stared at me.

I looked away.

"Austin look," Trish spoke. "I just hate what you did to my best friend. I hate that you did that, and then yelled at her for it. So no, I'm not letting you talk to her."

He sighed. "Ok fine. I'll just go then."

Austin glanced my way, shooting me a small smile. I stared down at the cherry hard wood flooring instead of facing him. I heard a scuffle then looked up. Austin had turned away and was starting to walk out of the room. My eyes stung again, seeing him leave reminded me of all the times I'd seen him walk away. I didn't want this to be yet another time where I'd broken him.

"Austin wait!" I said as I jumped up from the couch. He whipped back around to face me, eyes wide and wondrous. "I need to talk to you."

"What?" Austin and Trish spoke at the same time.

"We need to talk," I said speaking those oh so positive sounding words.

Trish stared at me questioningly while Austin looked almost relieved. Trish took a few tentative steps toward me, face impassive. Any anger she had, had now given way to confusion.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" she whispered to me, leaning in close to my ear. I nodded curtly. "Okay.."

Trish quietly walked from the room, turning around shortly to wave goodbye. She stooped down at the front door, shoving her feet into her boots. Quickly she put on her purple fleece sweater and rearranged her scarf. There was one last glance at me to make sure I wanted this, then she opened the door.

Once she had left, I let out all the air I had been holding. I was not looking forward to this.

Austin stood in place where he had been moments before. He looked hesitant, awkwardly picking at strings on his plaid button up. When he heard the door slam shut, our eyes met. Then quickly diverted.

Alone again, was all I could think. We didn't have the greatest history of what happens when we're alone. Not anymore.

I let out a small yawn, one of my many nervous habits and pivoted on my heel, launching myself into the kitchen.

"Did you want a drink?" I asked, busying myself in the fridge. My eyes scanned the contents. All I wanted was a distraction. I may have needed to talk to him, but that by no means meant I was excited to.

Suddenly the door to the stainless steel refrigerator slammed shut and Austin appeared on the other side of the closed door. He stared at me in earnest. I closed my eyes. He took my right hand. I opened them. He pulled me over to the couch and gestured for me to sit. I obliged.

"Just calm down Ally," Austin whispered. He sat on the black leather footstool in front of me. He leaned forward slightly and placed his hands on my knees. The only movement I made was soft breathing and fast blinking. "Just breathe."

I silently watched him as he pulled his guitar from its case. How had I not noticed that when he'd walked in? He slung the strap around himself and balanced it on his lap. Austin met my eyes. Chestnut to amber. His fingers took their place on the strings, on the chords, and he began.

Softly Austin played 'Without You'. His voice eased over the rifts and I felt my eyes prickle with whatever tears I might have left.

"There's no way

I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you," Austin sang, never leaving my eyes. He smiled sadly at me.

"It's no fun

When you're doing it solo

With you it's like 'Whoa!'

Yeah and I know.." Austin choked out. He bit his lip for a moment, before continuing to the final lines.

"I own this dream

Cause I've got you here with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you," Austin finished. He dropped his guitar to the floor and I jumped. I hadn't heard him sing that song in months. I hadn't heard him do it slow and acoustically in years. I shook my head, smiling at him through the tears. He stared back at me, eyes glassy. In that moment, the silence spoke louder than anything we could have said. The unspoken conversation was the best thing that could have happened.

At the same time we both bolted up from out spots. I crashed against him into a hug. His arms wrapped around me, holding onto my waist. We both held on for an unacceptable amount of time, never wanting to let go.

Music is our language. This is how we speak.

"I'm so sorry," he said when we pulled apart. He stared into my eyes and moved a piece of hair away from my face. "I'm just so stupid and so sorry."

We both collapsed down onto the sofa. I sat with my knees drawn to my chest, facing forward. Austin sat next to me hanging his legs over the edge, also facing forward.

"Austin, I'm sorry too," I spoke staring just above the television. I didn't want to watch his face, or catch a glimpse of it in the TV. "We're stupid, but we didn't need to be."

"We're stupid for not talking," he said idly.

"I agree."

He sighed and I heard him shift. "Ally, please look at me."

I turned my neck slightly so I could see Austin's features. He looked like a scared little boy. I hated this look that I'd seen on him many times this week. This look that I'd somehow grown accustomed to. I shook my head lightly, and he gave me a sad smile.

"Ally, look," he started. "This week has been hell and it's because you were barely a part of it. I saw you once outside of school." He looked down at his hands and chuffed. "Once. One crappy time where we stopped being Austin and Ally."

"We're still Austin and Ally." I sniffed.

He snapped his head up at me, a solemn look coming over him. "No we aren't. Something switched, and I don't know what to make of it."

I blinked rapidly, trying to come up with some intelligent response. I was lost. "We're still Austin and Ally," I mumbled, closing my eyes and feeling defeated.

"Are we?" he asked.

"I don't know what you want me to say here, Austin," I said. He stared at me, willing me to come up with some answer.

"I love you," Austin said. Every ounce of emotion, every grasp on the world I thought I had, disappeared. Oh God. "I wouldn't have done this if I didn't feel that way. I hate myself for what I did to Kira, but I love you. And I don't take back what we did."

His words echoed in the room. Closed in on me. I loved him. Oh God did I love him. But I didn't know how to deal with that. I couldn't just say it back. I couldn't jump on him and declare my love. I couldn't do anything.

I can't lose him.

"Austin I-" I choked out.

"I'm sorry," he interrupted. "I know, it's a huge bomb. It's what I've been struggling with and trying to stop myself from even knowing but..." He hesitated, running a hand shakily through his hair. "I love you."

I closed my eyes. I tried to breathe. "Austin we can't," I managed.

"I know," he sounded choked. I couldn't make myself look at his face again. I didn't want to see this man who I had broken. "I know. I just needed you to know."

I shook my head, trying to grasp at any piece of composure I might have had left. I felt his hand come below my chin, lifting it up so I could see his face. He leaned toward me. I closed my eyes. I felt myself leaning in, felt him lean closer. I froze.

"We can't," I whispered. My eyes opened to see his face. A small smile appeared on his lips. Reassuring.

"I know," he said. He leaned back to his original spot, but held my gaze. "I know we can't. I want to be normal again, but I don't. I want to be an us, but we can't."

"I don't want to lose you," I said. It was quite possibly the lamest statement I had ever uttered. It sounded like those dramatic lines spoken in a movie when someone is about to die. But this was real life. And it was the most that I had ever wanted someone in my whole life.

"You won't," he held onto my hand and squeezed lightly. "It's been so hard without you. I hate fighting with you." He shook his head and laughed. "There's no way I can make it without you."

I laughed, then sniffed. "So what do we do?"

"We figure it out," he shrugged. "If we can't be Austin and Ally, we'll be a different Austin and Ally. And if we can't be that Austin and Ally, then we'll be another Austin and Ally."

Another laugh escaped me. I loved laughing with him. I'd missed these little antics.

I nodded. "We try. We talk. We don't avoid each other," He also nodded in agreement. "And then we write a song."

Austin laughed. A sound that never got old. A sound I had missed so much. This wasn't perfect, but for now, it would certainly have to do.

* * *

**AN: **My grammar is better now! And that makes me weirdly happy haha. Anyway I hoped everyone enjoyed that moment, I surely enjoyed writing this one:) So I have a poll on my page about an upcoming chapter and I would love if you guys voted! If you have any questions about the poll, I'll gladly answer! Anyway drop me a review, or a follow, it's always nice:)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **I got a fair amount of reviews for that last chapter, fair amount of praise too. Thank you guys, again:) I had this dream that all my files for this story got deleted, thank God that didnt actually happen! Oh and Happy Easter! I've actually been really productive this week and finished 3 chapters! I guess that's what exam time does to a person haha. In any case, I'm pretty proud of them:) Anyway here's Chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own the show!

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 10: Ally's POV

There's this giddy moment when you find out someone's in love with you. But there's also a horrible sinking moment when you realize you can't say it back. No matter how much, or how hopelessly in love with him you are. So I was equally over the moon and completely devastated.

Millions of thoughts flooded my mind when Austin left. Mostly revolving around his confession. He loved me. Which was crazy, and weird, and thrilling all at the same time. How did he love me? When did this start? Why was he dating Kira? Did he love me when he first started dating her? Where do we go from here? The only place I knew we couldn't go, was the place where I confessed how I felt. If I told him I loved him it would only dig us into a bigger hole. A slowly filling grave.

If I told him, Kira would know. I'd now realized more than anything, that I didn't want to be 'the mystery whore'. I didn't want anyone to find out, much less Kira herself. If I told Austin I loved him, and we started going out, everyone would know. I would inevitably become the next target.

So that left open the question: how do you go back to being just friends after you've had sex? You try, apparently. That's what we were doing. We weren't avoiding the fact of what we'd done, we were just brushing over it. Maybe it wasn't the best plan but it was the only thing that would work.

"Guess who just got a job at Boxes R' Us!" Trish said making her dramatic entrance into the Sonic Boom. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and business was slow to say the least. I was perched at the checkout counter, balancing my chin on my hand as I did stock.

"Was it you?" I asked almost routine now.

She laughed me off. "No! I can barely get a job now that I've been fired so many times! Would you believe that? You think they'd want someone with experience, and Lord knows I have that!"

I smirked, closing the store log and placing it underneath the counter. "It's their loss then," I said, being the supportive friend. This was bound to happen eventually. It was in her nature find the laziest way to do something, it couldn't be changed. She was a good manager to Austin but that was about it. As for everything else, her bad reputation in the job world had gotten around. Boy do rumours travel.

"Exactly!" she said throwing herself dramatically on a lounge chair in the front of the store. "You know, I don't get what they want."

I walked over to the opposite chair, and settled in. I ran my hands along the dark blue fabric of my jeans. "They're probably just looking for someone else right now. Plus you already have a job so I wouldn't be too worried about that."

"Do I have a job, Ally?" she asked raising her eyebrows. I could tell she was feeling particularly sassy today. "Last I checked Austin didn't have a career anymore."

I winced. "My bad."

Her features changed to a mask of shock and guilt. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant he lost the record deal, right? And I can't do much without him having that deal."

"You did a lot before," I mumbled.

"Yeah I know but now he has this reputation..." she trailed off sensing that this wasn't the best way to go. "Never mind."

"Never mind is good. I'm good with never mind," I said getting up from the lounger. Trish had tried to start this conversation many times since Thursday. She didn't understand the deal Austin and I had made, and kept trying to get me to talk about it. My response now, was to walk away from her whenever it came up.

I walked around the cash desk. Which was a futile attempt of mine to get away from her. Truthfully there was nowhere I could go to get away in here. If I went upstairs she'd follow, and I couldn't leave when I was the only one working. So I was stuck. Stuck explaining a deal that I only partly understood myself. I settled on the piano, sitting down on the plush stained black bench.

"Alright, I get that you don't want to talk. Again. And again," she rolled her eyes. "But I don't understand."

"What did you want us to just keep fighting?" I asked her.

"No," she shot up from the chair, hurriedly walking over to my spot. "No, obviously not. I just, you guys didn't really sort things out. If anything you just made it weird and one sided. He said he loved you and you-"

"Trish," I interrupted. I stared at her willing her to just shut up. "I know what happened."

"I know you do. It's just you don't know what's going to happen next."

I scoffed. "No one does!"

She shook her head and sat down on the other side of the bench. "Not that kind of unknown. I mean like, this is a half baked plan."

"It's not half baked," I affirmed, walking away from her once more. I settled on the cash desk again, creating a slight barrier in between us. "It's the wait and see approach! It's a medical thing, happens all the time."

Trish laughed. She shook her head and just snickered. "Seriously?" There was a look of disbelief on her face. "We're going the medical route? There's nothing medical about this!"

"I believe the medical term for this is fornication," I stated, rolling my eyes. That was my vain attempt at humour. The attempt to change the conversation around.

Trish shook her head, unphased by my terminology. She pushed herself off the piano bench and stormed over to the cash. She leaned heavily on the wooden ledge, looking at me incredulously. "Do you really think this is some solution? Wait and see how things go? Ally, that's the lazy mans way of doing things!"

"Well I can't exactly tell him I love him!" I huffed, throwing my arms into the air.

"And why not?"

"Because I can't lose him and I'm not about to come out and tell everyone that I'm the 'mystery whore'"

She glanced down at the counter, tracing circles in the wood with her fingertips. "It doesn't have to mean that." she mumbled.

"What else could it mean?"

"Coincidence?" she looked at me hopefully.

I shook my head and pulled out the stock book again. "Teenage minds don't work that way, my dear."

Trish groaned loudly coming over to the other side of the desk. "Stop turning away! You need to face that this isn't a good idea!" she slammed her fists on the desk. I closed my eyes, it was always so dramatic. Did I need to deal with this right now? "You need to tell him you love him back! Please Ally, I'm sure that would make things better."

She grinned at me and I shook my head again. I sighed looking down at the numbers. I wasn't going to dignify that with a response. If she wanted to talk about something else, she could. But I didn't want to hear of yet another flaw in my logic. Flaws that I was already well aware of, yet had no other choice but to accept.

Trish meandered back to the lounger, laying down and amusing herself with her phone. I'd talk to her later. After I'd calmed down, and she'd calmed down. The only thing Trish needed to realize was that not everything works out so cleanly. This was obviously one of those occasions.

I started to settle back into doing 'work duties'. But only for a moment. My gaze was drawn upward when I heard a scuffle at the door. Confusion crossed my mind as no one was actually there. That's odd... I glanced back down at the book.

"Hi Ally!" Nelson said excitedly.

I jumped as the little nerdy boy entered The Sonic Boom. Did he have a lesson today?

"I'm here for my piano lesson!"

Ah, apparently he did. He was on to piano now?

"Hey Nelson!" I smiled down at him, coming out from behind my shelter. "Ready to get to work?" I loved the idea of normalcy and Nelson - although a bit of an odd duck - reminded me of what everything had been like before this whole ordeal.

"Yup!" he chided. "Definitely ready! But one quick question. Who was that girl who just ran away from the store? She looked so... victorious. Did you guys get robbed?"

I blinked at him. Confusion rang through me again. I cocked my head to the side, no one had been in here except Trish. One quick glance over at the lounger told me that Trish was still there. I swiftly shook my head and laughed. "Nope, nothing of that sort. Now let's get down to business!"

* * *

A&A

* * *

"Ally, Trish is here." Mom whispered, poking her head into my room.

It was early Monday morning and Trish was here for our usual walk to school. I was running a little behind. Half of my clothes were in the wash, and the other half didn't match. It made for a difficult situation when having to get dressed. Eventually I'd decided to make it easy on myself and wear a simple fuchsia dress. It was cap sleeved, lace covered and had a lovely little cut out on the back. Dress to make yourself feel better? I think so.

I was just finishing up my makeup when mom informed me of Trish's arrival. I sighed. I still had one eye to go. But I could be quick. I literally had no choice but to be quick.

"Okay. Let her know I'll be down in a sec." I told mom, meeting her eyes in my bedroom mirror.

She smiled. "You look very lovely today."

My reflection grinned back at her. "Thank you."

She closed the door silently and I went back to my left eye. I lined my upper lid, leaving my mouth slightly ajar. Swiftly I drew the line then continued on with the mascara. It wasn't the greatest, but it didn't look too sloppy. I sighed. On with the day then.

I gathered my books that were laying on my bed and placed them into my messenger bag. I closed my eyes. My body was beyond tired and I'd just got up. God Monday's suck.

The place where my books had been scattered, now crinkled the bed sheet. It set my teeth on edge. I quickly straightened my comforter before leaving my room.

"Hey!" Trish beamed at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Someone's bright and chipper today!" I chimed.

She shrugged then looked back down at her phone. Her fingers moved fast along the keys as I put on a cute pair of low heeled boots.

"Ally?" Mom spoke from the kitchen. "Come get something to eat please."

I trudged to the kitchen looking for something easy to grab. I settled on the red Macintosh apple in the fruit bowl. I wiped it slightly on the fabric of my dress before taking a large bite out of it.

"You sure that's enough?" Mom asked.

"It'll hold me till lunch," I shrugged.

Trish beckoned for me to come. I grabbed an ivory cardigan off the front desk and shoved it on before joining her. We both yelled a quick goodbye while bolting out the front door. Trish was positively bouncing. Something was going on.

"Okay," she finally spoke. "So I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but Dez texted me that the school is buzzing."

"Again?" I asked taking another bite of the apple.

"Yeah apparently. I guess it's just gossip month!"

I rolled my eyes as Trish speculated what this new revelation might be. Was it part of the Austin saga? Did someone get pregnant? Did that girl from English class get suspended again? Was Miss. Catalani going to have another nervous breakdown? She spewed theories like it was no big deal. Thinking of everyone that went to Marino High and what their baggage might be.

When we finally arrived at the front steps of our high school, it was like the last time. Groups of people were huddled everywhere talking in hushed tones. It was only 8am, how did news travel so quickly around here? Dez was right, everyone was buzzing. There was the sound of voices everywhere, and not the usual morning banter. Everyone was glaring at each other... Wait.

As Trish and I made our way up the stairs, all conversations stopped. Everyone stared at us. Everyone glared at me.

"Oh shit," I mumbled dropping the apple core on the ground.

Trish glanced over at me, eyes wide. She shook her head. "We're not there yet. You don't even know what this is about."

I huffed and stared at her incredulously. We opened the doors to a swarm of students. They were all huddled in the main foyer once again. And like it had outside, all conversations stopped. Thousands of faces turned to us. Eyes trained, scanning. I blinked. There had never been this many people staring at me in my whole life. If this didn't cause stage fright, I don't know what else would.

I felt dizzy. I felt like a mess. I felt like I was about to break and I didn't even know what they knew. Trish pulled at my arm, breaking through the crowd. She made a beeline for the bulletin board and my death sentence. Kira's weapon of choice was another note.

"Thank you Austin Moon for clearing things up," Trish read. "It's really satisfying to know that the mystery whore is in fact Ally Dawson. I loved your bra sweetheart... So much for innocent. Love Kira."

I felt my heart sink. My eyes prickled with tears. Why would he do this? I stared down at the note. The perfectly typed black words stared back at me. Mocking me. I took a shuddering breath. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I'm going to be sick.

"Ally?" Trish whispered.

And that's when I ran.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, I'm a little twisty and I only kind of appologize for that. Like I said, bumpy road. Need to keep things interesting, and come one, you knew Kira wasn't done just yet:P Haha drop me a review!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Alright so a few things today so it'll be a little longer. First, I finally figured out my timeline and how it all works out. I figure I'll go back and work a few details into some chapters about this but, the party which all this drama started at was a Halloween party. That places the start date of the story at October 31st or I guess November 1st considering it was the morning after:P. Once everything is completed and all over it will be December 16th in the story world. It just so happens that 2013 literally works perfectly in that timeframe!

Anyway I don't know if that really matters to anyone, but it made things easier for me haha. So thank you to **Mystik225** (and anyone else) for getting what I was trying to imply in the last chapter. That the 'victorious girl' was meant to be Kira or one of her lackies overhearing the convo and manipulating that!:)

One final thing! To answer a question. I planned this story out over a year ago(like literally every single chapter had and still has a detailed outline), but then I didn't start to write it until December. And now we're here. So I'm currently posting Chapter 11. I currently have 17 chapters written. And I currently and have always planned for 30 chapters. However I do promise an ending that is my way. And I'm a sucker for happy endings so don't be worrying. So there ya go. Also added bonus! I'm thinking so far of some one-shots/two-shots that I can do after this. I have 3 ideas so far:) and perhaps in the distant(not so distant?) future a sequel!

And with that, my long note is over! Read, Review, and Enjoy!:)

**Disclaimer: **And so, I do not own Austin & Ally.

Parties & Mistakes

Chapter 11: Ally's POV

I heard crashing footsteps come into the washroom.

"Ally!" Trish yelled.

Yet here I was, pathetically draped over a toilet having just up chucked an apple and remains of dinner, crying. Sobbing.

How? Why? My mind could only form inconsequential one word phrases. Austin. Why? Why? Why? Why?

There was a soft knocking on the bathroom stall I now resided in. "Ally," came Trish's calm voice. "Let me in please."

I shifted on the floor and reached up to the lock. She opened the door and slid down the wall, sitting opposite me. We stared at each other for a fair amount of time. I knew she was waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't. Instead I drew my legs up and put my head in my hands.

"Ally, come on. It's okay," Trish said.

"You keep saying that," I huffed. "It's never true."

We stared at each other again. Tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision.

"Hey," Trish said, aligning herself next to me. She sat against the white brick wall, allowing me to lean my head on her shoulder. "You gotta stop the pity party."

"Was there another party I was invited to?" I sniffed. "Is there another party that can ruin my life?"

"Ally," she sighed. Her arms wrapped around me as I cried. Even in my absolute moment of sadness, it felt good to have such an amazing friend.

Crying on that bathroom floor seemed to slow down time. All I could do was sob. My brain could not function. Every time I thought I could possibly leave, another thought struck. I'd picture Austin's face. Kira's notes. Austin's body. Kira's house. My fellow classmates. The mystery whore. Austin's smile. Austin's shoes. Austin's confession. Austin.

"Why would he do this to me? He said he loved me," I whispered. My gaze was trained on the stained blue wooden wall of the stall. I couldn't dare to look at Trish. I didn't want to see her face. I didn't want to know what she was thinking.

Trish's legs stretched out in front of her and she moved her feet back and forth. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "I can't tell you why anyone would do anything. For all we know it could be a lie."

"How would she know otherwise?" I said exasperated. My legs slipped from their scrunched up hold until they were sprawled in front of me. Trish touched her foot to mine, a gesture of solidarity.

She shrugged. "Maybe the walls have ears."

I sat there sniffling, taking in her words. Why would he do this? I woke up this morning feeling invincible. I knew he loved me. I knew he cared about me beyond belief. I knew that in every ounce of my being I felt the exact same way about him. And now... Everything that I've thought these passed few days.. What were they? Were they all lies?

I hastily wiped at my eyes. The final bell had rung ages ago. For the first time in my life, I was going to be late for a class. If I was even going at all. Which would be another first. First time skipping. Month of firsts, right? I let out all the air in my lungs in a long, shaky breath.

How do you go on from something like this? Any reputation that I'd managed to obtain in my years here was suddenly gone. Any remote friendship I had was probably gone too. I was poison. In those glances I'd gotten this morning that was inherently apparent. Nobody wants to hang around with that(italics) girl. Nobody wants to let their friends near that girl. Nobody would ever dream of letting their boyfriend around that girl. What a fucking slut.

Home wrecker.

Adulterer.

Whore.

Bitch.

Skank.

Was that what described me now? If I went out there, that's all I'd hear. That's all anyone would ever know me as. My high school legacy is going to be this. If anyone writes in my yearbook, this is what they'll remember. If I win an award, this is all anyone will ever think.

"Ally, are you okay? You're kind of just staring into blank space," Trish spoke.

I shook my head, pushing myself off the ground. "Do you really think that's a good question to ask me right now?" I huffed. "Of course I'm not okay!" I wiped away the last few angry tears and pulled down the hem of my dress.

"Maybe it's time to go home?" Trish questioned coming to her feet. "I mean, this is a horrible amount of shit to deal with. You just spent the past half hour on the floor, crying!" She glanced downwards and cringed slightly. "And apparently rid the contents of your stomach..." She bent to flush the toilet, then returned to look at me. "Go home."

I laughed, shaking my head again. "Isn't that what they want? If I go home doesn't Kira win?"

"I think Kira's already won the game she's playing..." Trish mused.

"Whatever. Screw the bitch." I unlocked and pushed open the stall door. Anger surged through me more than anything else now. I hated what I had done, but more than anything I hated what Kira had done to exploit that. I stomped over to the sink and washed away the last of my smudged makeup. There was fire in my eyes and pain in my heart. She wanted me to give up? Too bad.

I stormed out of the bathroom, not even paying attention to whether or not Trish followed. All that rang through my mind was the solid and determined clicking of my heeled boots. I was getting to class. I was proving I was better. Eventually I heard the clamored steps of Trish finally coming after me. She looked frazzled and confused as she passed me my messenger bag. I shoved it over my shoulders and climbed the front stairs on the way to Biology. Trish continued to glance nervously at me with every building step, until finally we reached the door of our biology classroom.

That's when I lost my nerve. My hand was on the doorknob, ready to turn. She's in there. Kira is in there. Kira is in there with a bunch of people who now know my secret.

"You know you don't have to go in." Trish said lightly.

I glanced back at her, letting her fully see the fear, sadness, loathing, and pain in my eyes. I shook my head and gave a wry smile. "I have to."

I turned the handle and walked in, Trish following closely behind. Miss. Daily looked over to us shocked.

"Miss. Dawson, Miss. De la Rosa. You're late. Luckily, I haven't sent the attendance down so there's no need to go to the office. Now hurry, sit down." Miss. Daily spoke, a certain degree of pity etched on her features. Great she knows too.

"I wonder which way this late is supposed to be taken." Kira snickered. "This is biology afterall, maybe we should be discussing a different sort of lateness."

Kira's friends smirked at her snide attempt at a joke. I felt all eyes on me as I walked to the back of the class and to my spot. I slunk down in my chair, taking books out of my bag. Gazes of several students were still on me, questions forming in their minds.

Power through, Ally. Don't let them get to you.

* * *

A&A

* * *

It's funny how quickly things change. That's literally all my mind could form in all of my classes. As everyone stares at me, all I can think is how they didn't even know I existed before this morning. I was invisible before this morning. But now I sit down in class - stares. I walk around the halls - stares. I stop at my locker - stares. I pass Austin and avert my eyes - stares. Everyone was just eating this up. This was the biggest thing to rock the school since Miss. Catalani's breakdown in Grade 9. This whole scenario was wonderful for the gossip mongrels of the school, but not by any means for me.

I had spent the first two periods of the day staring down at my feet, or the desk, or the floor. I learned I couldn't meet anyone's eyes. If I locked gazes with anyone I was guaranteed to see either pity, loathing, or wonder. The floor was a much better subject.

I sighed. Where was I supposed to go now? It was lunch and I was bound to run into Austin. Not that I hadn't already, I'd seen him in the halls and as I did with everyone else, I looked away. With him it was different, it wasn't the judgement that I was looking away from. I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes.

I sifted through my locker in a vain attempt to figure out my next move. I looked at old discarded notes, and post-its from Trish. There were doodles from boring math classes and one word stories from free periods. This was the one place I kept absolutely messy. A place that was filled to the brim with memories.

When I finally got to the papers dotted with Austin's printing, Trish appeared at my side. From her angle, I could totally see how bad this looked. I was standing at my locker staring at notes from Austin. It looked like a shitty break-up had just happened and I was that girl crying her eyes out in the movie. Not that we broke up.. That would imply that we were together. God I wish we were together. I wouldn't be so scared to talk to him now. I would certainly hurt more, but I'd feel as though I was able to tell him off.

"Uhhhh... Is it time to go home now?" Trish asked.

I shook my head and slammed the locker. "C'mon let's go to lunch."

She gave me an odd look before beginning to follow. I walked to the beat of the whispers. Everyone talking, then shushing each other as I passed.

"Ally, what are you trying to prove?" Trish hissed.

"I'm not trying to prove anything I'm just getting through the day."

"By putting yourself through torture?"

My eyes strayed over to her. I couldn't read her expression. I couldn't tell who she was angry at.

"No," I huffed and started down the stairs. "It isn't going to matter whether I go home or stay here, people are still going to talk. And if I go home today people are still going to talk tomorrow. There's no avoiding it, so why not face it?"

Trish nodded but pulled me aside when we got to the landing. She looked me in the eye and held onto my arm. "Do you know what they've been saying though?"

I scoffed and watched everyone that passed us. People were taking note of the fact that it was me standing at the bottom of the stairwell. Some even dared to point and cover their mouths in shock. I rolled my eyes and drew my gaze back to Trish. "I'm well aware."

She blinked as I turned on my heel. We walked the long corridor to the cafeteria, the murals of sports teams hanging on the walls. A completely insane part of my mind had decided to go and sit with everyone else. Pretending like I wasn't some huge spectacle. Pretending like everyone staring at me wasn't making me majorly anxious.

It was all the same. I heard the murmurs across the cafeteria. The people who knew I was there and took to hushed whispering, and the people who didn't know so they were practically yelling. Neither of which helped me feel any better. How would you feel if everyone around you was making you the brunt of the joke?

I felt sick. It was overwhelming. As much as I tried to focus on whatever Trish was saying, my mind was elsewhere. My mind was on the glares and stares of everyone in the room. I stared down at the barely touched food in front of me. I couldn't let this get to me. I just couldn't.

And then the shoes appeared. The Goddamn red converse. I didn't look up. I didn't move. I didn't hear the exchange. There was no exchange. Trish had used her steely eyes and sent him away. It was then I realized I'd have to face him in English and it was then that I realized I had to go.

"Like honestly, who does she think she is?"

"What a fucking slut."

"I know! Of all people why her?"

Laughter, stares, glares, laughter, mocking, huffs, shock, points, laughter.

My eyes filled with tears. Screw being strong, I can't do this. I leapt up from the table and rushed out of the cafeteria. Trish pushed on after me. I left the room, left the halls, left the school, until I was out on the front steps.

"Ally!" Austin yelled.

Trish and I whipped around. I let out all the air in my body, all the air and all the tears. A feeble cry left me and Trish spoke. "Austin go to hell! What makes you think you can do that?"

"I- I didn't," His mouth opened in shock while his eyes spelled out worry.

"Don't give me that crap!" Trish hissed. "Don't play the innocent card here because you know exactly what you did!"

"I didn't-"

"Shut up, Austin!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Stop. Just stop and just leave me alone."

The late autumn wind whisped around me, blowing my hair into my face. I pushed it out of my eyes and blinked. I watched as we all engaged in a standoff. Austin stood at the top of the steps, scuffing his feet along the concrete. Trish stood next to me, attempting to read the emotions that crossed my features and I was stuck in the middle.

"Look," Austin spoke. "I didn't do anything and if I did, I didn't mean to do anything."

"How do you not know if you did something..." Trish mumbled. She turned to me, looking for guidance. What was the next move?

I sighed and faced the parking lot. The sky had turned into a cloudy grey mess that looked as though it was about to rain. Perfect.

"I need to go," I told them and ran off towards my house.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, but just because the reader knows it was Kira, doesn't mean Ally does. Haha! I promise this gets fixed my loves, I'm keeping you on your toes:P And by the way, this chapter took me forever to write and I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending... But it is what it is! Enjoy!


End file.
